


No Cream, No Sugar

by skullstrings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also Eren is lowkey into Asian men ?, Anal Sex, Bad Parenting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bullying mentioned, Co-workers, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jean is a piece of shit sorry, Levi is super rich, Light Angst, Lots of shit humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of past erejean, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Infidelity, Rimming, Switching, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Weddings, mentions of past eruri, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullstrings/pseuds/skullstrings
Summary: “Well, I was just wondering if you could have the day off for October 4th as well?” Eren’s voice croaked. “It’s for a wedding.”Levi responded monotonously. “Why. I’m not your girlfriend.”In which Eren is invited to his ex’s wedding and invites his boss as his plus 1.(Epilogue starts at chapter 5!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Thanks for clicking, hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> The premise for this fic was inspired by a prompt I saw on tumblr here: https://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/142634575945/i-dont-want-to-go-alone-to-my-exs-wedding-and

* * *

Eren stared at the thick, white card he held between his fingers. Delicate and shiny gold lettering adorned the middle of the card. This was handwritten. It was fancy, it was expensive looking and it was extremely personal . . .

Eren had never seen a more hideous and offensive looking piece of paper. It arrived this morning, much like the Black Plague. It made Eren sick. It caused his stomach to churn and made him want to run or beat something up. And yet he carried it to work with him, letting it burn a hole in his pocket the entire day. 

~*~

_ Jean Kirschtein and Marco Bott _

_Request The Pleasure of Your Company At The Celebration of Their Union _

_Friday, the Fourth of October, 2019_

_At St. Maria’s Church at 10 in the Morning_

_At Sina Vineyard, 12 in the afternoon _

_Please R.S.V.P and Notify if You Will Be Bring a +1_  
  
~*~

Eren’s hands shook. Enraged was an inadequate word to describe how he was feeling. His first instinct was to toss away the card when a brilliant idea clouded his mind, and perhaps his judgement.

He needed to go to this wedding.

He absolutely had to. He also needed to attend with a hot person, make out in front of them and eat Jean’s stupid cake. Maybe make out on top of the cake.

Eren chuckled darkly. Yes, that is absolutely what needed to happen. But with who? Who should he take that was hot enough to make him jealous? Was Jean ever jealous of anyone in their past relationship . . . ?

Eren racked his brain trying to remember. His ex was a fiery person, much like himself, which caused more disputes than Eren could remember. Jean probably threatened to fight every single person who Eren happened to smile at, but . . .

But there was one particular dispute that will never flee Eren’s mind.

He leaned back in his seat, remembering the Christmas party last year with disdain.

It was Eren’s first year at the law firm, and he was keen on making a good impression across the board. 

_“You need to be nice,” Eren scowled under his breath, shoving a hand forward to press a button on the elevator. “My new boss seems like a hard ass and I want to stay in his good graces.” _

_Jean stared back, unimpressed. “You’re getting worked up over nothing.” Typical Jean. Never taking shit seriously. _

_Eren watched the elevator door close with furrowed brows, wanting to bite his tongue. He and Jean already argued four times that morning. The first was about Jean not doing the dishes, which then escalated to him not caring. The third argument was a couple of hours later, when Jean found gay Japanese porn on his computer— hey! You can’t go through my shit! _

_The fourth was about Eren working too much. _

_And for some reason, Jean still wanted to tag along for the Christmas party. _

_Eren suspected it was because Jean wanted to get wasted with a couple of people he’d grown to become friends with there. Like the summer associate Marco, or the bald headed junior associate Connie. _

Whatever._ Eren thought, smoothing over his usually wild hair that he gelled back for this evening. _As long as Jean doesn’t make an ass of himself, we’re golden.

_During the elevator ride up, Eren glared at his boyfriend. They’ve been together for a year now and he can start to feel the side effects of being around someone for that long. He and Jean started to argue, and that argument would escalate, and then Eren would be kicked out. Or Jean would be kicked out. _

_They never knew how to navigate together. Eren recently brought up couples’ therapy, but Jean seemed offended and now here they were: barely keeping themselves under wraps for a damn Christmas party. _

_Eren felt the weight of the present in his hand. He got Historia the secretary for secret Santa and he just bought her a neat stuffed animal from the cute hipster market down the street. _

_The elevator dinged open and he already saw a few people milling about the office, holding red solo cups and chatting aimlessly. _

_The pair began to shed their heavy winter clothes, with some bickering dotted in between. _

_“Hey, is that my scarf—?”_

_“No, it’s mine.”_

_“That’s mine, you dick—! Mikasa made that for me last year! I told you to not take my shit anymore, Jean!”_

_“So what? We live together and—“_

_“Eren, so glad you could make it.” _

_The pair froze in their tracks. That deep and velvety voice that domineered every conversation. It was thick, sweet and could only belong to one person. _

_Eren looked over and saw his boss, Levi Ackerman staring at the both of them. _

_As ever, his stare was passive with a hint of insolence. His jet black hair splayed over his eyes, which remained dark and flowering. He maintained an expensive suit with an expensive and shiny watch. This short man radiated power, which didn’t really have an effect on Eren himself, considering the two are always bantering. No one else in the firm dared to take jabs at Mr. Ackerman like such. _

_“I thought I smelled cheap hair gel,” Levi remarked, leaning forward and offering a hand. _

_Eren’s face broke out into a smile, meeting Levi’s handshake with his own. “Jean, this is my boss, Levi Ackerman. Levi, nice to see you. This is my boyfriend, Jean.” _

_Jean cocked an eyebrow and glanced between the two of them. “It’s my pleasure. Eren talks a lot about you.” They shook hands briefly, Eren’s nerves being caught in his throat. _

_There’s a twitch at the corner of Levi’s lips. “Is that so? In the best of graces, I would hope.”_

_“Yeah, we’ll see.” _

_That response garnered a death glare from Eren. Levi froze, not expecting such a hostile reaction. When he noticed Eren’s look, he cleared his throat uncomfortably. _

_“Well, you two enjoy yourselves. Help yourself to some of our punch.” _

_Levi tilted his glass towards them and walked away, disappearing into the conference room where a large group of people resided. _

_Eren turned on his heels. “What the fuck was that about?” _

_Jean scoffed. “That’s your boss? He’s another crock of shit just like your last one! And of course he’s part Asian, too.”_

_The brunet could only stare at his boyfriend with disbelief. “You—He’s— he’s cool! And he’s good at his job! What’s the matter with you?! I thought we agreed to keep past arguments in the past.”_

_“No wonder you like staying late hours now,” Jean replied nastily, ignoring Eren’s sentiment. “When you’ve got this Adonis working over you. Is that why you like that Japanese—“_

_”Jean!” Eren hissed.   
_

_His two toned haired boyfriend humphed, satisfied with the mental gymnastics he just achieved. _

_Eren closed and opened his mouth, absolutely stunned by the hideous jealousy he was shown. He never knew Jean to be such a jealous person! _

But little did he know how much Jean was projecting, since it was discovered that he was having a prolonged and quite passionate affair with Eren’s coworker, Marco.

And now, dumb and dumber are getting married.

Despite their quite messy breakup happening around this time that year, Eren forced himself to move on. His routine became that of going to the gym, crying like a little baby, masturbating, crying at the gym, crying while masturbating— listen, it was a lot of crying. Despite how obnoxious Jean was, the breakup really tore Eren apart. 

His therapist worked wonders for him. Expressing his feelings and working through them was something that Eren never excelled at, and having a licensed professional walk him through that process was healing time and time again.

He thought he was totally over it. His life slowly found its legs again and he began making strides in his professional life. 

But this slap in the face happened.

He should call his therapist, right?

Eren dialed Armin’s number instead. His therapist was out of town and the blond always knew what to do!

After a few dial tones, the call came through.

“Hey, Ar—“

“Eren, don’t go to the wedding.”

Large, teal eyes blinked. “Whu— how did you know that’s what I was calling for?! Are you spying on me?”

A sigh came from the other end. “No. Jean told me he was going to invite you. Something about making peace. I told him it was incredibly offensive and disrespectful, but clearly, he didn’t listen to me. Also, you _never_ call me. We should talk more.”

Disregarding Armin’s last sentiment, Eren spoke again. “So do you have any hot nerd friends I can take to the wedding as my plus one?”

Silence came from the other end.

“Hello? Are you there? Armin—“

“Yes, I’m here,” Armin reassures his friend. “I’m just trying to think of one out of the thousand ways to tell you that this is a very bad idea. So Eren, this is the dumbest plan you ever birthed.”

A tan nose wrinkled. “Armin, don’t use that word.”

The blond continued. “If you go through with this plan, you will be a dark spot on a happy couple’s special day. I would recommend just not going. Stay home.”

That was not the response that Eren hoped for. A small, delusional part of his brain thought that Armin would be all for this tasteless and flashy idea.

“Well they invited me!” Eren cried childishly. “And they already started as a dark spot, considering Marco was complicit with being a side piece. Their love was bred from evil.”

“Yes, he did a shitty thing,” Armin agreed, his voice sounding strained with exhaustion. There was no doubt about that— Eren’s mouthed off Armin’s ear about Jean for the past year. “But you can’t crash their wedding! They want to make peace with you, and you want to damage that!”

Eren tightened his lips.

“Listen, I’m sure the fact that Jean was unfaithful haunts Marco. I don’t doubt that he’s paranoid about Jean as well, and he wonders every single day if Jean will do the same.”

“Well that’s—“

“So let them have a happy day,” Armin insists. “Just one.”

Eren drummed his nervous fingers on his desk, pondering his next move. On one hand, Armin was a very valuable friend who always had something rational or insightful to say. On the other, though, Eren wasn't used to hearing the word _no._ And when he did, it made him all the more determined. And like a ray of light, an idea crossed his mind. 

“I’m gonna ask Levi to go with me. Thoughts?”

“Absolutely not!” Armin’s voice went high. “You know Jean hates him! Eren, please—“

“Too late.”

“Then why would you even call me—“

Eren slammed his phone down onto his receiver, his arms feeling heavy with adrenaline. His heart was _pumping_ and he was excited—this wedding was meant to be crashed by Eren. 

Standing up, he caught the brief glances of his fellow coworkers who quickly turned back to their work.

He cleared his throat and made his way into Levi’s office.

Opening the dark wood door, he spotted Levi adorning a pair of glasses, gloves and cotton swabs. He was meticulously cleaning one of the plants on his desk, his bright lamp aimed towards the leaf. The window behind him was half blinded by the pearly white shutters, lighting the room naturally. His boss was a clean freak, no doubt about that. That didn’t bother Eren in the slightest. In fact, it may have influenced him a bit, since his apartment no longer has that strange lurking smell.

Levi raised his brows. “Ah, Eren. Come, have a seat.”

Eren tightened a smile, following orders. He shut the door behind them and made haste to sit in one of the luxurious leather chairs he had in his office. The chair squeaked underneath him, making the lanky brunet adjust uncomfortable. 

“What brings you here?” Levi asked, shutting off the lamp and bringing his attention to his employee. He stripped off his gloves with a _smack_, making Eren's gaze waver.

“I would hate to interrupt something so important, but I was wondering if I could have the day off? October 4th?”

“That’s a month away,” Levi nodded. “Shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll be letting Hanji know as well.” 

Levi relaxed a fraction. He leaned back in his seat and opened his drawer, prepared to grab another set of gloves for yet another round of cleaning. 

“That’s a _very_ lovely plant—“

“Out with it,” Levi stated flatly, slamming his drawer shut. He knew this wasn't just a meeting. “You look like you’re about to shit your pants. What’s the matter?”

Eren flinched at the man’s harsh words. He was sweating and tapping his foot impatiently— W_as it super hot in here? Did Levi always keep his office at the same temperature as the 9th circle of hell?_

_Wait, the 9th circle of hell is ice, isn’t it? God, I really need to freshen up on my biblical references—_

“Eren,” Levi spoke sharply, snapping the employee back into the conversation. “You know you can tell me anything, so out with it.”

What the hell is the matter with him all of a sudden? Why is he so nervous against Levi now? He’s always had the ability to make half baked insults towards the man and now he’s a jumbled mess. Of course, Levi was a scary boss but he wasn't a monster or anything, so what gives—?

“Well, I was just wondering if _you_ could have the day off for October 4th as well?” Eren’s voice croaked. “It’s for a wedding.”

Levi responded monotonously. “Why. I’m not your girlfriend.”

“Please?” Eren begged. “It’s—It’s _Jean’s_ wedding and all my friends are busy! You’re the only one I can ask right now.”

_Lie._

“How do you know I won’t be busy?” Levi asked abrasively, making Eren scoff. 

“No offense, Levi, but you tell me all the time about Hanji and this guy named Erwin being your only friends and I just figured—“

“Okay, okay,” Levi snapped. “I get it. Fine.”

Eren’s employer pinched his nose bridge, a sign of irritation. The brunet watched him with a fated breath, his heart thumping in his chest. The raven mulled over his options in silence. 

After a weighted moment, Levi spoke again.

“You _really_ don’t want to be by yourself?”

Eren nodded. “It’s impossible.”

“And you can’t stay home?” Levi asked, meeting Eren’s eyes.

An uncomfortable chill ran down Eren’s spine. Remembering Armin’s earlier words of advice, he suddenly gets uneasy with the thought of Levi judging him. Of course, there was no possible way to get Levi on board without revealing his true intentions. He wondered if Levi would back off after knowing this. Was Levi a bad person like that? Or a good person? 

_“Hey boss! Wanna come with me to my ex’s wedding? He was super jealous of you back then and I want to emotionally punch him in the gut. You in?” _

Eren frowned. The thought of getting up and walking back to his desk without another word sounds incredibly appealing. There was a part of him that urged him to do so and forget he ever came in here. 

But then, the unspeakable happened.

“Fine,” Levi digressed. “I’ll go with you. But you’re paying for gas.”

Eren lights up. _No way! _

“And you’re bringing me black tea three times a week at my discretion until the day of the wedding,” Levi added, satisfied with his proposition. “_Then_ I’ll be a pawn in your game of pettiness.”

Eren smirked. “Sounds great, sir!”

“Deal, then?” Levi offered a hand forward.

“Deal.”

_You won’t regret this! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly meant to be a one shot, but then I got ideas and I just kept writing. I’m not sure how many chapters I’m aiming for, but maybe around 4? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!!! Thanks so much for all your lovely comments everyone, I was so excited and happy to read them!!!! 
> 
> I have this story finished and I decided on publishing one chapter every single day. I’ll see you all tomorrow !!!

**[Levi Ackerman] Don’t forget my black tea. No cream, no sugar. **

**[Levi Ackerman] also, a muffin would be nice. **

Eren glared at the messages lighting up his phone.

**[Eren Jaeger] yes yes darling **

He was already driving to the nearest Starbucks, his heater blasting and his music phone perched onto his AC vent. He had some shitty song on— he couldn’t remember which one. He had plenty of shitty songs in his library.

Pulling up to the drive thru, he turned his music down and a static sounding voice bursted through the metallic box standing before him.

“—Thank you for choosing Starbucks, what can I get for you?”

Eren’s eyes squinted over the tiny lettering next to the flashy and artificial looking pictures of food. The order has always been the same, but it always seemed as if he never knew what to get.

“Can I get a . . . uh . . . black tea?” Eren spoke, his voice louder than he intended. His voice wavered, but he didn’t give a shit. He never went to Starbucks. Why pay for coffee that is 90% sugar when you can do that at home?

Eren frowned. He started to sound like Levi. Only a few weeks and he’s become his twin.

“What kind, Earl Grey?” The voice urged with a twinge of agitation.

“Sure. Venti, please.”

Levi made sure to educate Eren with a brief but thorough lesson the day after their agreement. Apparently, he was a Starbucks regular and knew all the ins and outs of overpriced beverages.

_“Make sure there’s absolutely no cream or sugar,” Eren remembers Levi’s scowl. “Don’t go to the Starbucks on 4thstreet, either. The manager there could suck a fat one.” _

_“Can’t I just brew black tea for you at home?” Eren asks miserably. _

_Levi blinks incredulously. “No! Are you crazy? How am I supposed to know if it’s poisoned?!”_

“No cream or sugar in that, please,” Eren mentioned, squinting at the array of circles in the metallic box. The sun shone its rays down on him. He’s gone to this Starbucks a few times before. So much so that he’s begun to recognize employees.

God, how miserable.

_“Poisoned?” Eren’s face falls flat. “Levi, you’re a smart guy, but that was some real dumb shit you just said.” _

“Alright, anything else?” The employee asks.

_Levi shrugged, looking content. “I don’t know you that well. But you have a murderous glare in your eye. Who knows what you’re capable of?” _

“A muffin. And a venti white hot chocolate, please.”

Might as well get a treat for himself while he’s here.

_“Couldn’t I just poison your Starbucks on the way to work?” Eren ponders aloud. _

“Sure, what kind muffin?”

_His boss frowned. “Huh. I suppose you’re right. But stick to Starbucks. They make my tea perfectly. You’d probably just burn it.”_

“Surprise me.” Eren mentioned. Levi never specified which muffin, but frankly, Eren didn’t care at the moment if he was satisfied or not.

_“How can you burn tea?”_

“I’ll have your total at the window.”

_“Not sure. But I also like watching you inconvenience yourself at my mercy.”_

Inching his car forward, he glances at the time on his phone.

8:43

He had 17 minutes until work. It took 15 minutes to get there. Eren was early as hell to work— considering he used to be late every single day.

Unfortunately, one of Levi’s conditions was that he arrive to work on time from now until the wedding. And forcing him to be extra early three times a week for some shitty tea? Now that was just cruel.

But this has been his life for three weeks, already.

It wasn’t too bad, Levi always gave him a nod of appreciation and didn’t harp on him as much about his formatting anymore. He also noticed an increased amount of comfort Levi expressed; having more jokes than usual, talking more about his day— it unsettled Eren greatly.

_Formatting is so stupid._ Eren scowled to himself, remembering the first time Levi reprimanded him for not single spacing his memorandum. They’re lawyers, for fuck’s sake, not English professors.

Before he knew it, Eren was walking away from his cheap ass car, hearing it chirp and echo throughout the parking garage.

His journey flashed from him standing in the elevator, to taking off his heavy coat, to knocking the door at Levi’s office. His tea went from slightly unbearably hot to pleasantly warm. Just the way his boss liked it.

“Enter.”

Eren breathed in deeply before reaching for the door and turning it open, the familiar scent of expensive cologne underlined with a hint of mint hit him like a wall.

His boss was sat at his desk, leaning back in his seat with his expensive phone at the center of his attention. Levi was wearing another expensive suit today. It fit him well, which was surprising given the man's height and unique stature. Eren figured a long time ago that he must have gotten his suits personally tailored. There was no way Baby Gap had clothes that broad. 

“I swear to God you spilled a bottle of your perfume somewhere,” Eren’s nose wrinkled, making Levi roll his eyes. “It’s so pungent.”

Levi didn't spare a glance from his phone. “It’s _cologne_. Not all of us are barbaric enough to be using axe body spray.”

“Yeah, well, some of us know a thing or two about modesty.” The brunet scoffed before leaning forward and gently placing the tea onto the edge of his desk. The muffin, on the other hand, he graced with an underhand toss onto his desk.

Levi watched the muffin slide across his desk before knocking off a stray set of papers. The papers fluttered, Eren watching them fall with an unimpressed scowl.

“You’re picking that up, you know,” Levi remarked, tapping away on his phone.

The brunet rolled his eyes before doing exactly what Levi just said. And that’s how their dynamic has been for the past few weeks— Levi beckons him forth and commands him like a dog. It’s nothing sexual, but Levi is doing an extremely generous thing for him. Of course, Eren insults him in his head constantly—you know, to make up for all the staring that Eren does towards his body. 

“You’re still playing candy crush, aren’t you?” Eren asked, slapping the papers into Levi’s desk.

“Your fault for introducing me. Now I have something to do while I take a shit.”

Eren rolled his eyes, a slight smile adorning his face. He looked over to Levi’s screen as he turned over and leaned against his desk, his arms crossed.

“You sent them the RSVP, right?” Levi asks, reaching forward and grasping the tea with the tips of his fingers. He cocked his head forward and took a gentle sip of his tea, his jawline casting a shadow across his pale neck. Dark eyes flickered towards his subordinate.

Eren’s coughed awkwardly and averted his gaze. Levi’s strange habit of drinking beverages like that made him extremely nervous, especially since Starbucks has those crappy lids.

“Yes,” Eren started exhaustively. “A while ago. I also put our meal preferences.”

“You know I’m vegetarian, right?” A _bling! _sound came from Levi’s cellular device.

“Yes,” Eren nodded, his voice flat. “No cream or sugar in that as well, I assume.”

Levi exhaled through his nose quickly, the corner of his mouth twitching. “You’re a shit head. Anyway, I should probably mention that you and I are leaving early today.”

Eren perked up. “Really?”

Was this true? Was Levi really being cool for once?

“We should get us some nice suits for the wedding,” Levi mentions, tucking his phone away to his blazer pocket. “I’ll pay.”

_Oh, never mind. _Eren deflated._ His early day off will be spent with his boss. What a waste. _

Eren cracked a nervous smile. “That’s generous of you, but I don’t think—“

“I sign your paychecks, ass wipe. _I’ll_ pay.”

_Ouch_. Levi always knew how to gut him with such a painful accuracy. Money wasn’t exactly tight, but there was no room in the budget for a brand new tuxedo.

“Anything else you need?” Levi asked, raising his eyebrows expectantly at his inferior. He took a brief sip of his tea, Eren finding his eye twitching at the way Levi licked at his bottom lip.

“Nope,” Eren popped the ‘p’, giving the desk a light slap before getting onto his feet. “I got you some weird pumpkin muffin, by the way.” He gestured lazily towards the deflated looking paper bag on the desk.

Levi’s brows furrowed. “Gross. Thanks, Eren.”

“Anytime.”

-

“Alright, everybody!”

Sasha flinched. Her gaze averted to the front of the room, where Levi and Eren were dressing into their heavier coats and scarves. She blinked in alarm a bit—It wasn't odd to see the two together like that. After all, rumors have began to swirl around the office for weeks now. But this was something different. 

“We’re leaving!” Levi announced. “Leave early too, I don’t give a shit. Make sure you lock up, Historia.”

The petite blonde gave a polite smile. “Will do, Mr. Ackerman.”

Sasha’s eyes looked towards Eren, who gave a weird half wave to everyone before following Levi out of the door.

Before they left, Levi froze again and cleared his throat.

“And just because I’m gonna be gone tomorrow doesn’t mean the rest of you can be! Don’t think Hanji won’t snitch on your asses.”

Hanji leaned against the door frame of her own office, a cheeky smile adorning her face. “No promises, my sweetums!”

With a habitual eye roll, Levi vacated the building.

As soon as the door clicked, most everyone began packing their things and an excited chatter filled the room.

Sasha breathed in deeply through her nose, her heart swelling with excitement. She most definitely wasn’t showing up tomorrow, Levi’s threats or not. Three day weekends were rare, and she was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

“Where do you think Eren and Levi are going?” Hitch, a fellow junior associate smiled wickedly at Sasha. “Eren’s been bringing Starbucks for Levi almost _every_ morning lately.”

The brunette smiled and jimmied on her coat, her mind racing. “What, you think they’re dating?”

Sasha briefly thought of Jean, the two toned asshole that used to stop by occasionally. At first, Sasha thought he and _Marco_ were an item, considering how much time he spent at his desk. She didn’t even realize that Jean was supposed to be there for Eren, until Hitch corrected her one day.

Boy, the embarrassment on his face when Sasha stopped Marco in the break room to ask how he and his boyfriend were.

Poor Eren.

She froze.

_Or not? Jean was kind of a prick. _

Hitch flicked her ivory blonde hair out of her scarf, the slight curls bouncing. “Wouldn’t surprise me. I knew Levi was gay when he wouldn’t go on that stupid date with me.”

“It doesn’t take much to reject you,” Connie remarked nearby, his eyes shining with mischief.

Hitch bubbled a laughter. “You wish you had a chance with me. You’re too far up Sasha’s ass though.” She winked playfully at her desk mate.

Sasha blushed furiously at that. “H-Hitch!”

Connie scoffed, causing Sasha’s face to fall. “As if! I’ll catch you girls on Monday.”

Once Connie is out of ear shot, Hitch tilted her head sympathetically. “You could do _so_ much better, girl.”

Sasha sighed, her heart feeling forlorn.

Sasha was fairly new to the office, arriving in a batch of summer interns a year ago. She decided to stay. For many reasons. Flexible hours, good pay and maybe a certain bald-headed associate who cracked jokes and was willing to share his food. He was maybe perhaps a small part of her reason for staying.

_Ah! Wait!_ Her eyes lit up.

She remembered that coupon for 2 for 1 tacos that she clipped out of the newspaper last week.

She sighed contently, her temporary heart ache over an unrequited love forgotten over the thought of seasoned meat tucked between a crisp and crunchy tortilla shell.

-

“Whatever happened to you and Jean?” Levi asked as they entered the store.

Eren’s stomach churned uncomfortably. For the many opportunities Levi recently had to inquire about Eren’s life, he never chanced it. He thought Levi would keep his curiosities to himself, but of course, the raven managed to surprise him.

“He cheated on me,” Eren said flatly, his gaze wandering towards a rack of silky looking dress shirts. “With that one guy from the summer interns last year. I found out this January.” Eren shoves his fists into his pockets, desperately wanting another topic of conversation to flow between them.

Levi whistled low. “That sounds rough.”

Eren shrugged bitterly. “I’m over it.”

Dark eyes ran up and down his body. “Clearly.”

Eren didn’t like that. He didn’t like how Levi looked at Eren with those piercing eyes— almost as if he was transparent. Levi had an uneasy feeling about his person like that. That's why he is where he is now: a man of power at such a young age. Eren never questioned it, but he understood it. 

The duo followed each other to a corner of the store where they held dress shirts and ties. Levi, already in his natural habitat, hummed out a tune while snatching some sports jackets off the shelves.

Eren glanced suspiciously. “Doing some shopping? I don’t think they sell toddler sized jackets here.”

“Haha.” The sarcastic laugh fell flat.

“This seems a little early to be buying tuxes, doesn’t it?” Eren asked aloud, shifting through the rack of dress shirts. His eyes scanned the various colors— teal, maroon, gray . . .

“Eren.” Well that tone was new. It was the sound of disbelief.

“What?”

“The wedding is _tomorrow_.”

“Huh?!”

Eren nearly jumps in his shoes, his throat swan diving to the pit of his stomach. _No way! _

How could he have forgotten! How did time move so quickly? His teal eyes scanned the rack of clothes, his mind swirling.

Of course, he did lose track of how many times he bought Levi tea, how many times they ended up eating together in his office— Oh, _God_ it WAS tomorrow!

Eren stared at the shorter man incredulously. “And you didn’t remind me?! Levi—“

“Can I help you gentlemen with anything?” A store clerk appeared, smiling with her hands pressed together.

Levi gave Eren a look before turning to the employee. “Yes, we would like to see some suits for a wedding tomorrow.” He bit his lip to keep any comments to himself. God forbid he and Levi bicker aloud in a public setting like this. 

“Y-Yes! Right away! Please, to this back room?”

Huh. Well _that_ was odd.

“We would also like Mr. Smith to assist us, please.”

“Absolutely!”

Levi gave a low gaze to Eren before turning back around and following the associate.

Eren leaned forward and whisper yelled, “Why did you wait until the very last second to get some tuxedos?!” The saleswoman turned and gave them a worried look before turning back around.

_Great. Now she’s eavesdropping. _

“What if you got fat?” Levi spoke candidly, causing the saleswoman to stifle a laugh. “What if I bought these suits a few weeks ago? There’s no telling how it would fit now.”

Eren scoffed. “Why— Whu— How could you think I would gain so much weight in only a few weeks?”

“You eat like shit.”

“_Yeah_, but—“

“Alright, gentleman, right through these doors! Mr. Smith should be with you in just a second.” The woman smiled, a strand of blonde hair falling out of place from behind her ear. Eren gave an apprehensive chuckle, confusion evident in his tone. Levi looked as passive as ever, which almost pissed him off. 

“And don’t bicker so much before such a special day!” She winked. “It’s almost over.”

Eren’s face fell. “Oh no, we’re not—“

“She’s gone.” Levi noted.

The brunet glared at his superior. “And why, exactly, did you not feel _any_ need to correct her?”

He shrugged. “We’re never gonna see her again. Does it matter what strangers think?”

Eren avoided the question. “I don’t know why you agreed to getting tailored— I don’t think we can afford this! Is there even time—?”

“Relax,” Levi spoke in his usual, silky voice. “I got it.”

With that, the man maintained eye contact as he let loose of his expensive looking blazer that he wore in. He tossed it to the side and started unbuttoning his white shirt. All of this was happening while a dark gaze stared holes into Eren.

Wide, fear driven eyes stared at the man. A blossoming heat spread in his chest and rose to his cheeks. “Levi, what are you—“

“Levi?” A voice called, a subtle knock coming from the door. Eren’s attention focused towards there, seeing a large and burly man enter. Eren’s eyes widened. Shit, he was huge.

Levi glanced towards him, giving the stranger a nod. “Erwin. This is my employee, Eren.” With that introduction, Levi finished undressing, his silky white shirt being discarded and left folded to the side.

Before Eren could marvel at Levi’s big fucking arms, his eyes were drawn to a bigger hunk of man coming through the door.

This_ was Erwin? Holy shit! _

The tall man froze and turned towards the brunet, offering a cool smile. He reached a hand out forth, speaking in a deep and resonating voice.

“I’m Erwin Smith. A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Eren.”

This man stood tall, having a few inches on Eren himself. His brilliant blond hair was slicked to his skull neatly, almost impossibly. He had a sharp jawline, thick eyebrows and a perfectly arched yet masculine looking nose.

This man was stunning! Was it possible for a man to look so clean cut? Maybe Levi, but he had such a potty mouth.

Levi snapped his fingers, causing his employee to blink and re-calibrate his focus. “Eren, focus. Erwin here is going to help us find some suits. Isn’t that right, Brows?”

Erwin smirked at his nickname. “Of course. Anything for an old friend.”

“You know what I like. I think Eren here could use a bit more help. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him in anything but department store level clothing.”

Brown eyebrows furrowed as a deep hue of red crept over his ears. “Levi—!”

“So rude,” Erwin shook his head disapprovingly, but Eren couldn’t help but notice the hint of amusement in his tone. “But with a hint of amiability. I think he likes you, Eren.” The raven looked unimpressed.

Eren barked out a nervous laughter. “Hard to tell.”

“I can,” Erwin smirked. “Now, Mr. Eren, what’s your poison? Armani, Tom Ford, Prada?”

Erwin spoke a language that Eren could only recognize in the movies— like the ones with rich people or the makeover movies. Which makes sense— Erwin looks like a movie star.

“Uh—“ his eyes wandered to Levi, hoping for an answer.

Levi walked over to a closet pressed against the wall. As he was sliding a heavy door open, Eren’s eyes went wide. Inside, was a bunch of suits tucked neatly together, but he could give a fuck all about the suits.

_Woah_.

Eren never noticed how broad those shoulders were, or how tight his muscles were. How was he hiding these fantastic muscles this entire time?! His eyes drifted downwards towards that familiar, round and pert—

“Just get him whoever,” Levi spoke. “I’m paying.”

Erwin’s brows raised. “Oh? Incredible. Eren, you really worked your magic on this old grouch. He doesn’t even pay for coffee when _we_ go out.”

Levi shot him a look, twisting his body at an angle that made Eren’s breath catch in his throat. “You make enough money to buy me tea for a god damned year, you fiend. Now hurry it up. There’s a wedding we have to get to tomorrow.”

Erwin shook his head disapprovingly. “Waiting at the last second for a custom suit? I’m not a magician, Levi.”

Eren shifted his feet. He was nervous. He’d never been around such a domineering couple of men before— his friends mostly consisted of middle class young adults like him, not older men with _experience_ in God knows what.

“Find him something that fits, then,” Levi receded, clicking his tongue impatiently. “It’s not like _we’re_ the ones getting married. How about . . . Tom Ford suits for the two of us?”

“Big spender,” Erwin remarked. “I’ll be back.”

The door closed again and Levi made a noise of dissatisfaction.

“Erwin has shit suits,” Levi cut the silence with a sharp remark. “Except for a few. He knows I wouldn’t come here unless it’s an emergency.”

Eren nods, still feeling uneasy. He has never spend this much money in his entire _life!_ And Tom Ford suits were expensive! He knew all the big wig Hollywood types would wear it, not a couple of lawyers from downtown Trost.

_Well, Levi too, I guess. _Eren assumes.

Erwin walks back in, holding up a couple of canvas covered hangers. He hands the one in his right hand to Levi and the one in his left to Eren.

Right away, Levi zips open his suit, his eyes glimmering. “Erwin, you bastard. You managed to exceed my expectations. Well done.”

Erwin replied with an amused yet calculating smile.

Eren blinked quickly, a nervous gulp emitting from his throat. A shaky hand undid his own suit and his eyes widened at what he saw.

It was stunning. The color of the suit reflected brilliantly as it moved and it looked like the softest material ever!

“I hope you’re ready to outshine your shitty ex,” Levi noted, zipping up his suit and laying it gently on a chair. “We got a big day tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the few works I’ve felt genuinely excited about. I’m so proud of how it’s written— I love the humor and I love the plot. I’m so so happy with this story and I’m so glad everyone is enjoying it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding hijinks ensue and Levi is a troll. 
> 
> Also, those emojis are how they entered each other’s names in their phone.

**[Levi ** **🥶] Hey shithead. I’m outside. **

**[Levi** **🥶] ??? Hello? We have a long drive ahead of us. **

**[Levi** **🥶] I swear to god if your ass is still asleep **

Eren glanced downwards at the barrage of messages Levi was spamming him with. He chose a brief moment to ignore Levi, and instead, adjust his appearance.

_Too early for this shit. _

**[Levi** **🥶] im gonna go up there and eat your ass. **

That particular message sent Eren’s face twisting uncomfortably. While he wanted to be amused or perhaps mortified, he couldn’t help but feel a dull arousal in his groin at the imagery Levi provided.

**[Levi** **🥶] **BEAT omg **

**[Levi** **🥶] just hurry up please**

Before doing anything else, he made sure to type out a quick response. He didn’t want Levi to stew in his own embarrassment without a response.

**[Eren Jaeger** **🤡] yes, Princess, I’m still getting my suit on. This shit cost more than my entire lease, so can u chill? **

**[Levi** **🥶] it’s not made out of glass, Eren. It’s Tom Ford. Now hurry it up. Clown. **

Eren exhaled before adjusting his navy blue tie. He admired himself in his bathroom mirror some more— he looked incredible.

The suit fit him perfectly, hugging him in all the right spots and showing off his desirables, i.e., his ass. He hoped Levi would notice. Tom Ford suits were fairly slim.

His suit was navy blue and almost reflective. He thought that such a dark blue wouldn’t work against his bright colored eyes, but boy was he wrong. Levi even donated him a jar of hair gel, or as he liked to call it, ‘the good shit’. He used it to his advantage, slicking his hair neatly back, but allowing a dangerous strand of his bangs hand over his eyebrow.

Before he could spend more time in the mirror, he heard an abrasive honk outside of his apartment. He tutted to himself as he slipped on a watch, his wallet into his pocket and grabbed his keys.

He opened the door to his apartment and saw Levi waiting impatiently in a slick looking car. He knew Levi owned nice cars and he frankly, didn’t care. But he knew to act like he did if he knew what’s good for him. 

“It’s about time!” Levi called. Eren opened the car door and found Levi sitting in the driver’s side, an ever lasting glare upon his delicate looking face.

Levi wore a pointed looking black suit, complete with a black dress shirt and black tie. While his fabric wasn’t quite as eye catching as Eren’s, it complimented Levi’s frame as well as his aura quite well.

The thought of Eren running his hands over Levi’s chest and and arms disturbed his thoughts more than once.

“Hm, you don’t look awful,” Levi nodded. “Let’s hope we don’t upstage the grooms.”

“Isn’t that the whole point?” Eren chuckled, buckling in his sea-tbelt.

Levi gave a half smirk before pulling out of the parking lot, giving Eren an amused side eye.

“Let’s hope we don’t crash the wedding too much.” Levi corrected. “I don’t want any wine thrown our way. These suits cost $3,000 a piece.”

Eren’s eyes went wide and the only thing you could hear was a loud curse before Levi started his car, the engine roaring loudly.

-

“I can’t believe you brought a gift,” Eren remarked, giving Levi a once-over. They were walking towards the church, his hands occupied with a small, square box.

The two had just spend an hour and a half driving— it was more painful than Eren would’ve thought. Levi had this infuriating habit of muttering under his breath at any instance of bad driving around him. Levi also instructed Eren to retrieve tissues from the glove box and swipe at any dust that trespassed in their space.

Before Eren could turn over and strangle him, they arrived.

Levi shrugged. “It’s the polite thing to do. And I figured _you_ weren’t going to do it, so I might as well make us look pleasant.”

Eren furrowed his brow with an amused smile. “What did you even get them?”

“A couple of ties. I don’t know them very well.”

”Are those ties a billion dollars each?” Eren teased, playfully nudging his boss. “Made of the hairs of some extinct animal?”  
  
Levi gives him a blank look. “I dunno, I saw these in a Ross.”

The taller man’s jaw flew open. “You shop at Ross? _You_? Mr. Tom Ford suit—“

”Keep your voice down, clown.” 

They reached the entrance of the church, making sure to drop the gift off at the table in the front. Eren was surprised to see how big some of the boxes were. He wanted to be bitter, but the faint idea of his own future marriage lurked in the back of his mind. 

But even more, he was impressed with the size and beauty of the church. It was a beautiful scenery as well, with rolling hills and dotted buildings. They were right outside city limits. 

The church was also grand. It almost made Eren second guess himself and turn around, unwilling to be, as Armin calls it, ‘a dark spot on a happy couple’s special day’.

The ceilings were tall and domed, with intricate looking pillars spiraling upwards. Dim lights were placed around the ceiling tops, reflecting onto the ominous white color of the roof and the stained glass windows up high.

“What a big ass church,” Levi remarked, looking and admiring the tall ceilings.

People were filing in already, keeping their chatter to a minimum. Eren scanned the room and already recognized Jean’s mother and brother, making him even more hesitant at his participation here. They were nice people, and they expressed disdain for how Jean treated him . . . But they looked happy to be here.

A few people looked Eren’s way, looking mildly surprised before whipping their heads back around and whispering. Already, Eren was bringing unnecessary attention to himself. After all, he and Jean dated for quite awhile. It’s not like Eren is a total stranger here. 

Eren leaned forward and whispered in his boss’ ear. “People are staring at us.”

The brunet caught a mischievous glint in his eye before Levi spoke. “So let’s sell them a show, shall we?”

Without another beat, Levi took Eren’s hand in his own and pulled him closer, almost making the taller man stumble before his own feet.

As he regained his footing, Levi took the opportunity to murmur in his ear, “_You’ll need to play along too, Eren_.”

_That voice . . . _Eren gulped, a chilling sensation running down his arms. God, Levi’s voice was like wine— it was smooth, yet held a sort of depth you could get intoxicated on.

Levi and Eren found their seat within a pew somewhere in the middle.

The duo relaxed themselves in the uncomfortable, wooden benches, shifting and adjusting.

At least, Eren _thought_ they were relaxing, until Levi placed a hand on Eren’s inner thigh. Eren instinctively wanted to yelp, but he kept his cool for the sake of pettiness. He had to maintain that him and Levi were an item— just for the wedding, at least. All to rub it in Jean’s stupid horse face.

Stupid, stupid, _ugly_—

“It’s starting,” Levi muttered, his pinkie circling on the inside of Eren’s thigh. Eren scanned the faces of the people around him, and luckily, no one took notice at his panicked expression.

The voices around him fell to a hush and was replaced by the sound of Eren’s pulse. He honestly believed that Levi might have been taking this too far, but since he wanted to play gay chicken today, he could too.

Eren’s hand slid up Levi’s thigh, giving the upper part a quick grip.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his boss’ eyes widen, which made him smirk.

“We’re in the house of God, Eren,” Levi said under his breath, tilting his head forward and giving Eren an unreadable look.

Eren shrugged, giving his thigh one final squeeze before receding. “I didn’t think you wanted to be polite today. But if you think I won’t put on a better show than you, you’ve got another thing coming.”

The corner of Levi’s lips upturned, but he maintained a dark look. “I guess you’ll have to show me.”

On the outside, Eren returned a coy smile and focused his attention back to the front. But on the inside, all his alarms were ringing. His adrenaline was pumping and his throat felt lodged.

He was treading on a minefield with a blindfold on.

It was going to be a long day.

-

After the ceremony, everyone hopped in their cars and followed one another to the venue of the reception.

The reception was held at a large vineyard, complete with a looming white tent and a fuck ton of fairly lights with green vines. That’s all Eren saw, at least. Levi, on the other hand . . .

They exited the car, Levi seeming more invested in the décor than Eren.

“Wow, this wedding is beautiful,” Levi remarked, the lights catching in his eye.

Eren scoffed, adjusting his watch. “How beautiful can a wedding of two fuckheads be? I think you’re giving them too much credit.”

Levi cocked an eyebrow. “Someone’s a Bitter Betty. We don’t have to spend our _entire_ time here scheming, you know. I can enjoy a good wedding when I see one. Although _Erwin’s_ was a bit more extravagant. This is nice but . . . Not my taste. Looks like a damn Pinterest wedding.”

The brunet disregarded his statement. “Yeah, whatever, let’s go find our table, Queer Eye.”

Without even thinking, Eren took Levi’s hand in his own and made his way to search for their name cards. Levi allowed himself to be led, making stupid little comments about the wedding.

_“Oh, wow they have a minibar!” _

_“We should totally check out that chocolate fountain later . . .”_

_“I personally wouldn’t have chosen those flowers, but to each their own, I suppose.”_

They eventually found their seats, it was at the corner of the farthest table and they were sat with two other people: Reiner and Bertholdt, a few coworkers of Jean. There were a few other names that Eren didn’t recognize as well.

“Despite our invitation,” Levi remarked, giving Eren a nod of thanks when he pulled his seat out for him. “We are sat in the corner of the whole thing. Maybe they’re more bothered by you being here, after all.” Levi was right. They were shoved into the corner of the whole thing, barely even getting a glimpse of where the dance floor was.

Eren slumped over in his seat, scooting forward. “I don’t care anymore— I just want to bring you to Jean and see his stupid face. And say hi to Marco’s stupid face.”

“So polite,” Levi remarked.

A waiter came by promptly.

“Evening, gentlemen! Could I get you guys started with some drinks?”

“Water for the two of us,” Levi beckoned between them. “Thanks.”

The server nodded with a beaming smile. “Coming right up.”

Levi noticed his date glancing nervously around the wedding, trying to see any familiar face. The church was too crowded to tell. Eren huffed a disappointed breath, making Levi lean in. He wasn't the best at comforting people, but he should try. 

“Do you have to shit?” Levi asked blatantly, noticing his employee’s furrowed brows. “I don’t know where the bathroom is, but if you’re gonna shit—“

The brunet shot him daggers. “No, I don’t have to shit. I’m just— I’m looking for people.”

Levi scanned his face, trying to determine the kind of expression he wore. “I’m sure you’ll find some people. But for now, I think we should enjoy our dinner.”

Eren frowned into his empty plate. “I guess.”

Levi shifted his weight, uncomfortable at Eren, who was so obviously having a shitty time. Only now, was Levi considering this to be a shitty idea. Why did he even agree in the first place?

For a moment, Levi had to wonder what their relationship was like. While he’s only seen Jean a hand full of times, he didn’t give their relationship much thought. It was just, ‘Oh there’s Eren’s boyfriend’. Although, he doesn’t recall ever seeing Eren smile with him around. 

But they were in a long and committed relationship. Eren presumably met his entire family, Jean presumably discussed marriage with Eren as well— this must be hell for Eren to witness. Levi suddenly felt very uncomfortable with his presence here. It felt like he was invading the space of something intimate.

“So how did you find out he was cheating on you?” Levi asked. Eren winced, fully expecting his nosy boss to ponder such a thing.

Eren sighed. “Well, I had a suspicion for a few weeks at that point. He started going through my shit, accusing _me_ of cheating until . . . I just found them in our bed. It sucked.”

The brunet swallowed back his bitterness at the memory. It was burned into his brain for a long time, the flushed and panicked look on Jean’s face, his naked body over someone else’s . . .

“I remember leaving,” Eren remarked. “I was so shocked I don’t think it registered right away. I think I went for a long drive and some coffee.”

Levi pursed his lips together. “Well, you deserve better than that. Everyone at the firm think he’s a cock anyway. Looks like one, too. His two toned hair is shit and he smiles weird. It's like his face is splitting open. Looks like a vagina, too.”

Eren stifled a laugh. “Thanks, Levi.”

Dinner seemed to come and go, Eren introducing Levi to Reiner and Bertholdt. They were a couple of Jean’s coworker friends that Eren remained friendly with, and he seriously had no ill will towards.

Reiner and Bertholdt remained pleasant towards Levi, asking questions about the firm and overall making engaging small talk. 

They finished their meals, watched Jean and Marco slow dance (which didn’t send a pang into Eren’s heart, surprisingly).

Eren became fascinated with watching them. They danced in the center of the crowd, their bodies moving slowly. Jean wore an expression that Eren’s never seen before: content. He looked relaxed with a small smile. Marco bore a wide grin, his cheeks flushed with pink. 

It was a scene ripped straight from a fairy-tale, and Eren was left watching on the sidelines. 

Eren sighed and looked over at his date, who watched with an ever passive look.

“What?” Levi hissed when Eren looked over. “Do you need to shit?”

Eren blinked incredulously. “I— no! What’s with you and shitting—?”

“—And that was the first dance!” A booming voice called from the DJ stand. “Everyone, give it up to Mr. and Mr. Kirschtein!”

“Well, I just thought you might have wanted me to go with you in case you did,” Levi hushed. “For back up.” 

Teal eyes narrowed. “What, you think Jean is gonna jump me on the _toilet_ or something—?”

An applause scattered and Jean and Marco stopped, smiling and holding each other. Eren found himself compelled to clap as well, whereas Levi just took a mild sip of his water.

Someone walked over on the dance floor to hand Jean a microphone.

“Thanks for being here, everyone. Now please, help yourselves to the mini bar and some treats! A special thanks to our wedding planner, and uh— we’ll be announcing the cake cutting soon!” Eren found himself frowning at Jean’s voice— he sounded _happy_. 

A scattered applause broke out and the crowd began to disperse, some heading back to their table and some making their way to the mini bar.

“I’ve been eyeing that chocolate fountain like it’s a 6 foot man,” Levi turned and stared hungrily at Eren. “Back me up.”

Eren scoffed but allowed himself to be led to said chocolate fountain. Right away, Levi began stacking his plate with many sweets to dip chocolate in— strawberries, bananas, graham crackers— he’d never seen a man go so crazy for chocolate before.

Eren simply stood in line with his employer, watching the shorter man bounce on his heels in anticipation.

“God, you’re embarrassing,” Eren muttered, looking disgusted at the blatant lust his boss was exhibiting. 

Levi cocked a dangerous eyebrow. “How many times will you get a chance to see a chocolate fountain in the flesh? Exactly. Zip it.”

After Levi indulged, the two started to make their way back to the table when there was a familiar voice stopping them from behind.

“—hey!”

The pair stopped in their tracks and turned, seeing Jean standing there, his hands shoved into his pockets. He rocked back and forth on his feet, clearly nervous. His two toned hair wasn’t in its usual fluff but rather, slicked back and parted off to the side. 

Instinctively, Eren snaked an arm around Levi’s waist and pulled him close, a move that made Jean’s eye twitch. Levi, on the other hand, didn’t seem to mind. He was semi-focused on his plate of chocolate drowned goodies.

_Bingo_.

“Glad you guys could come!” Jean grinned, making the corner of Eren's mouth twitch. “It means a lot. And Levi, nice to see you again.”

Levi nodded. “Yes, It’s a very lovely wedding. I might snatch an idea or two when _Eren_ finally pops the question.”

Eren’s eyes widen and an involuntary nervous laugh erupts from his throat. “Oh, he doesn’t— yeah, this wedding is nice.”

_Oh my god. _

Jean returned a polite laugh, the smile never reaching his eyes. “I didn’t think you’d be bringing _Levi_ here, I thought that giving you a plus one will allow me to see your mom, or maybe Mikasa again.”

Eren shrugged, a smug grin erupting in his face. His voice raised an octave. “Yeah, well, I guess that’s _my_ plus one to use at my discretion, right?”

“Sure,” Jean’s smile wavered and his eyes narrow. “Well, I’m glad we could _both_ find our happiness, right?”

“We’ll see,” Levi spoke, echoing the bitter words Jean spoke at their initial meeting a year ago. He popped a chocolate covered finger into his mouth while Eren gave him an awed look.

An undeniable fire erupted in the groom’s eyes, causing Eren to catch his breath. Levi only stared back, his poker face on point, but Eren could recognize that brazen look in his eye.

“I guess we will,” Jean nodded, his mouth twisting uncomfortably. “Well, I’ll leave you guys too it then. Again, thanks _so much_ for coming. Marco _really_ appreciates it.” He turned and left, not allowing the opportunity for another word to be spoken.

Once Jean was out of earshot, Eren releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He stared at his boss, whose expression bore indifference.

“You’re crazy,” Eren breathed, his heart thumping. That was more sass he’d ever hope to give. He thought they would exchange pleasantries and they could make fun of him in private, but watching Levi so mercilessly undo Jean like that . . .

“That was kind of hot,” Eren admitted out loud.

Levi smirked and popped a chocolate covered banana in his mouth. He shrugged and chews contently.

-

They were sat at their table again, engaged in a heated conversation about the ethics of eating meat.

“Meat is nasty,” Levi repeated, grabbing a stray napkin to clean some chocolate off his hands. “Also, I couldn’t ever kill a living animal. Or eat something that was living.”

Eren tilted his head. “Plants are living.”

The shorter man throws his hands up. “Oh my— okay, let me repeat this to you _again_. Plants are—“

Eren chuckled at his wound up boss before his eyes wander. Right away, he met Jean’s piercing glaze from across the room. He was sat at the main table, his mother invested in deep conversation with Marco. Once Jean realized he was caught, he coughed into his fist and moved awkwardly to the side.

“—And you know that plant based diets are actually—“

“Wait,” Eren interrupted, his hand clapping onto Levi’s thigh. “Don’t look, but Jean is totally glaring at us right now.”

Levi’s lips upturn slightly. “Hm. And here I was, thinking you were the only Bitter Betty here.”

Eren scoffed, twirling a glass of champagne in his hands. “I can’t believe he invited me here— I think he meant this as a brag, or something. That’s why he freaked out at you, he wanted to control the situation.”

Levi gave him a devilish look. “Yeah. But you know what would make him _really_ mad right now?”

“What?”

“If you kissed me.”

Eren choked on his water, nearly doubling over and coughing violently.

He snapped his head back, looking at the smirking face of his boss. “You don’t really mean—“

“And what if I do?” Levi leaned forward dangerously. “You’re the one that wanted this, right?”

_Yes._ Eren’s mind desperately called out. He wanted this. He wanted to rub something in Jean’s stupid fucking face, but he didn’t realize what exactly that entailed.

Eren met his onyx eyes again, a blush creeping onto his ears and the edges of his cheeks. Levi looked sly, like a fox. Eren thinks he’s enjoying this a little _too_ much.

“You gonna kiss me or not?” Levi spoke, his voice rumbling and sending a shiver down Eren’s spine.

Eren’s mouth gaped open but closed once more, unsure of his next move. Levi looked expectantly.

“Just relax,” Levi coaxed. “Since you’re too chicken, anyway.”

With this, the shorter man grabbed Eren’s chin delicately with his thumb, pulling him forward and pressing his lips against his own.

The kiss was forward, yet gentle and soft. It took Eren by surprise and somehow melted his insides. He was delighted at how natural it felt to be kissing Levi like this. And he was a really good kisser— making Eren involuntarily close his eyes and return the kiss. But before the brunet can get too carried away, his boss pulls away.

Levi is smiling. Looking at a stunned Eren, he ‘boops’ his tanned nose with a finger.

“I think I’m putting on a better show than you are,” Levi winked, relaxing into his seat.

Eren’s mouth drops open, and from across the room, he can feel the radiating energy of a jealous, bitter ex boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you’re non-American, ‘Ross’ is a discount clothing store and I frequent there often ^_^
> 
> Final chapter tomorrow! Should I do an epilogue? What do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is up! Phew! I’m so glad I could get this to you guys. 
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely, supportive comments. I couldnt have done it without all of you. 
> 
> There is smut at the end of this chapter! If that’s not your thing you’re welcome to skip. But this chapter is also very lengthy so I hope you guys enjoy!

“I gotta use the bathroom,” Eren spoke later that evening. He gave Levi a prolonged stroke across his back, drawing his attention towards him.

“To shit?”

Eren gave him a look. “None of your business. I’ll be right back.”

Eren disappeared into the crowd, Levi watching him go. He exhaled through his nose, pondering on how the rest of the evening was going to go.

Levi will admit that he’s enjoying himself much more than anticipated; watching Eren and Jean squirm at the sight of each other was definitely one for the books.

There was a brief yet intense twang of hurt for Eren, which took him by a surprise. To imagine such a heart break was troubling. Eren was usually so jovial around the office, and remembering the sudden cloud of darkness he brought when he was going through that break up was difficult. 

Levi checked his phone quickly, scowling at his low battery. Absolutely no time to to grind on candy crush.

**[Eren Jaeger** **🤡] bathrooms here r gross**

Levi chuckled.

_Eren. _

He couldn’t deny how stunning Eren looked in that suit. Even doing the most menial things like blowing his nose, drinking water and furiously cutting up his steak elevated his look.

_“Why are you staring?” Eren would snap, his brows furrowed and his jaw flapping. _

Levi would respond by tutting his mouth and looking away.

Not that Levi’s never noticed Eren’s physical attractiveness before. He actually planned on making a move on the kid on his first day—but like the saint he was, retreated once it was discovered that Eren was in a relationship.

Besides, the kid’s temper was a bit of a turnoff.

The brat was always on the edge of going 1 to 100. He always seemed so high strung and determined at work, even for Levi’s tastes.

But since his breakup, Eren’s seemed to mellow out, his fiery rage being placed into snarky comments. Levi didn’t mind.

The raven sighed, moving through the crowd before finding his way towards the punch bowl. It rested on a table surrounded by many other goodies, which Levi definitely had his hand at already. He grabbed the ladle and swirled the concoction around.

_What a nice spread. _Levi mused to himself. _If I wasn’t trying to crash this wedding, I would’ve enjoyed my attendance._

The sound of the party drowned around him as he briefly wondered if it was alcohol. As he lifted the spoon to take an experimental smell, he heard the unmistakable voice of Secretariat behind him.

“Enjoying the reception?”

Levi smirked before placing the ladle back into the punch bowl. He turned and locked eyes with none other than the man of the hour himself, who towered over him with crossed arms.

“It’s great, as I said earlier,” Levi remarked. “Aren’t you supposed to be with your new husband right now?”

“Bathroom.” Jean shrugged, nonchalantly. “But I thought it would be nice if _you and I _could chat for a bit.” His words sounded rehearsed. Ugh, what a psycho.

Levi scoffed, deciding this conversation wasn’t worth his full attention. He tilted his body back towards the punch bowl, serving himself a small cup.

“I’m surprised he brought _you_ here,” Jean remarked, his eyes scanning the shorter man suspiciously. “You know, Eren had a crush on you while we were dating. We would fight about it all the time.”

Levi twirled the cup in his hand, giving Jean a raised eyebrow. The other man’s expression was unreadable. He was mad, for sure, but Levi didn’t expect his hostility to be so prolonged. Jean was also blatantly lying.

He saw what Jean is trying to do.

“I don’t recall him ever acting upon it,” Levi replied in a snarky tone. “But you, on the other hand . . .”

Jean gave a smug smile. “Yeah, well, I needed to find someone who was about me. And _only_ me. You gotta do what you gotta do.”

“Oh, I’m sure cheating on your boyfriend is an excellent solution. One for the books, truly. Your obligation to your own happiness is truly admirable.” Levi nodded and took a sip of the punch, his mouth filling with an artificial, strawberry taste. His nose wrinkled. _Yuck_. It wasn't alcohol, unfortunately. 

Jean flashed another stupid smile. “Well, you see, my needs weren’t being met. That’s all. Eren is shit in the sack. All he does is complain.”

Onyx eyes narrowed daringly. “Is that so? He doesn’t seem to mind when it’s _my _cock up his ass.”

Jean’s eyes blew wide open and his jaw fell. Offended eyebrows turned downwards immediately, and for a moment, Levi almost regret the next words that slipped from his mouth.

“I hope you and Marco have a good one, yeah? Take it easy, man.” The raven smirked, slapping a hand onto his shoulder. It almost made him cringe talking like that, but it sure was satisfying seeing the look on Jean's face.

With another sip of his punch, Levi made his way past Jean, who gripped his fists _fuming_ mad.

-

Eren exited the stall, surprised when he saw Marco there, washing his hands furiously.

“Oh, hey!” Marco looked up. “Eren. What’s up? Sorry— this-this isn’t where I wanted to say hi to you.”

Eren nodded, with a tight lipped smile. “No, it’s fine. I get it— _weddings_. Gotta thank everyone and their mom, y’know?”

But he wouldn’t know.

Marco looked at him with a melted look of relief. “Oh god, Eren. It’s like you wouldn’t believe. I don’t even know all these people— Jean just has such a huge family.”

Eren gives a ghost of a smile, his mind wandering briefly back to the past, where Jean would escort Eren to all their family gatherings. God, was it a headache to remember everyone’s names and to say hi and bye every single time.

“You can say that again,” Eren chuckled without humor, turning the sink on full blast and running his hands underneath it.

Marco watched him with careful eyes.

“Listen, Eren . . .”

Oh boy.

Eren pumped the soap out of the dispenser, soaking his hands and scrubbing them quickly.

“I’m glad you and Levi could make it,” Marco smiled gently. “I . . . I was hesitant about extending an invite to you, but I’m glad to see that the past is the past. I really, _really_ wish things were different between us. Between everyone.”

Eren was stunned. He shut off the water and gave Marco a surprised look. The man was smiling nervously, his foot digging imaginary holes into the ground.

His words seemed genuine. So _he_ was the one who wanted to invite Eren. Before saying anything else, he quickly dried his hands. He had to let Marco’s words sink in.

“Marco,” Eren murmured. “That—That means a lot. I’m sorry too, I—I had no idea . . .”

The taller man stared at him curiously. “Yeah. I regret every single day how I hurt you, so I just wanted to say I’m very sorry. Jean is apologetic too, though he’s never admit it.”

The brunet gave an empty laugh, his head spinning in disbelief. “I . . .” The words clogged in his throat.

Eren sighed and settled on a benevolent statement. “Thanks for having me. It’s a gorgeous wedding, truly. You and Jean looked really happy out there.”

Marco beamed, seemingly over the moon with Eren’s sentiment. As he should. Eren’s words were genuine and he meant every syllable.

“I could say the same for you! You and Levi, huh?” Marco bared a toothy grin. “I always knew you guys had such good chemistry. You were always his favorite back when I worked there, y’know.”

Eren laughed nervously. “Yeah, well, I guess the one for you isn’t always obvious, huh?”

Marco agreed with a nod. “It never is.”

-

Eren exited the bathroom, bidding a heart warming farewell to Marco.

He was elated. Eren came here much like a Trojan horse, expecting complete hostility from both men and perhaps even an escort out. Never had he expected to reach closure, with his heart feeling warm.

He reached the dance floor again, where many people danced in pairs to a slow and rhythmic song.

Teal eyes searched the crowd and landed upon a particularly short man, whose hands were tucked into his pockets and whose gaze was focused in on the lights around him.

Dusk was falling, and the warm lights illuminated Levi’s face like he’d never seen, giving him a youthful glow. The lights twinkled in his eyes and his onyx hair shone in the light.

Eren’s feet willed him forth, catching attention from the shorter man.

“You wanna have a quick dance before we head out?” Eren asked, extending a hand forward.

Levi looked at him up and down. “Interesting proposition. Sure thing.”

A pale hand was taken in a slightly bigger one, and their bodies were pulled together. Eren’s hand slipped around the small of Levi’s back as the other joined his hand in the air. Levi repeated the motion, initiating the swaying along to the music.

They met nose to nose, Eren feeling Levi’s breath tickle his chin.

“Did something happen?” Levi prodded gently.

Eren shook his head, smiling gently. “No. Quite the opposite really— I talked to Marco and . . . I’m really glad I came.”

Levi’s face didn’t change, at least to the untrained eye. But Eren knew he relaxed just a fraction.

“I’m glad we could end this night on a lovely note.”

For a moment, Levi admired Eren. The tanned, slightly freckled skin. The unique and intense turquoise eyes. His lips were slightly chapped and his eyebrows were bushy but— it was cute.

“Too bad you dance like a baby giraffe,” Levi mentioned, causing Eren to snicker. Eren’s smile always managed to drive a tendril of warmth through Levi’s heart.

“I’m trying to be romantic,” Eren replied, turning them quickly into the dance floor. “Can’t you see I’m wooing you?”

Levi hummed. “I don’t believe there’s a need for that at this point. I believe you had me at no cream and no sugar.”

“You’re impossible.”

Levi slid a hand upwards towards Eren’s upper back before leaning forward. “Oh, I believe you quite like a challenge, Eren.”

“Will you make it a challenge for me to kiss you right now, or are you gonna comply like the easy going person I know you are?” Eren asked teasingly. His tone was light, but his words carried a heavy weight.

Levi averted his gaze. “I don’t think we have to pretend anymore, Eren.” The words stung, but Eren knew he was just putting up a front— he was providing Eren with one last opportunity to back out.

“I’m past pretending.”

“Then kiss me.”

Eren did just that, and they joined lips under the twinkling lights above and over the smooth dance floor below. It felt like magic, and it felt more real than the kiss they shared earlier.

They pulled away gently.

“Would you care taking me home?” Eren asks in a low tone. “I think I have other plans in mind for us.”

Levi bites his bottom lip in an attempt to hold back his smile. “You’re forward, aren’t you?”

“You’re not complaining.”

“Get your ass in my car, Jaeger.”

-

The ride home was full of this strange magnetism between the two, which was unfortunate given how long the car ride was.

As was safe, Eren refused to initiate any touching of Levi until they were safe and sound at home, where they could engage in sex.

Was that was about to happen? Was it _really_?

Eren shrunk in the passenger seat, the expensive suit around him starting to feel tight in all the wrong places. He started to get hot, so he reached a hand forth and blasted the AC, making Levi glare at him sideways.

Luckily, the man didn’t say anything, and Eren simply closed his eyes and mentally prepare himself in peace.

Maybe he was just wrapped up in his emotions. There was no way he found Levi attractive enough to actually have sex with, right?

_Right? _

Eren glanced over. Levi darted his eyes back and narrowed them.

“What?”

“N-Nothing!”

Oh god.

_I’m about to have sex with my boss, I’m about to have sex with my boss, I’m about to have sex with my boss . . . _

At some point in his methodical chanting, Eren fell asleep, dreaming of fairy lights and soft music playing from the— Oh God, was that from the Twilight soundtrack? Eren expected better from himself.

“We’re here,” Levi abruptly pulled into the parking lot, jolting Eren awake. Eren blinked rapidly, his vision adjusting.

It was night time. Levi has taken off his jacket and tie, looking more irritable than usual. Eren looked at him with a fated breath, waiting for him to say something— anything.

Levi undid the first few buttons of his black shirt underneath, giving Eren a death glare. “You snore like a fucking truck,” He remarked, pulling the keys from the ignition and unbuckling his seat.

Eren found some relief in this— So Levi didn’t sound as though he was in the mood for lovemaking. That was . . . _good_, right? Maybe they can just hang out and drink on Eren’s couch.

“So what do you have planned?” Levi asked as they slammed the car doors simultaneously. “You wanna order a pizza?”

Eren threw a look back towards a wearied looking Levi, who gave him an inquisitive stare. Eren sighed to himself as he brought out the keys to his apartment and climbed the stairs, hearing his boss follow closely behind.

Was Levi rejecting him?

He wondered if the wedding was just a fever dream— kissing Levi and slow dancing under the lights. It almost seemed to good to be true, as if that was a version of Levi that disappeared into thin air.

But now, he has reality Levi, who was temperamental and unapproachable, one who spoke words of smoke and had stares of fire.

“I hope your apartment doesn’t look like shit,” Levi remarked, slipping his shoes off once Eren got the door open. “I’m gonna leave if I see one stray pizza box.”

Eren stopped in his tracks and gave Levi a frown. “Oh, you know what? That’s actually too bad because I collect used pizza boxes.”

“You’re an idiot,” Levi stifled a smile that somehow turned into a snarl. “Hurry up and let me in. It’s cold.” 

“Impatient, are we?” Eren prodded, flicking on the lights that filled his apartment. He looked to Levi for a reaction, to which of course, there was none. Doesn’t matter. Eren slipped off his shoes and threw off his jacket anyway, to which Levi scolded at him to be careful.

“Now I have some wine in the fridge, if you would like—“

“Yes please.”

Eren smirked in amusement. “But I also have some clothes you could change into, if you would like. I’m not sure how comfortable that suit is for sitting on my sofa to watch movies.”

Levi made a noise of agreement.

“I’ll be right back,” Eren promises, disappearing down a hall.

Once in his bedroom, Eren changed quickly into a pair of gray sweats and a white shirt, figuring that this was the perfect attire for the occasion. But for Levi, he made sure to pick smaller clothes that he’s hoarded with him since high school.

He squinted at the bundle of clothes he held in his hands. It’s been awhile since he’s invited someone over to his apartment like this— it feels a little surreal that it’s _Levi_ waiting for him in the living room. Usually it was some hookup he found at the bar, where they often smelled too sweet and spoke too loud. 

Before he left his room, his eye caught onto something sitting on his night stand.

It was a solitary, clear bottle of lubricant. It sat there for lonely nights and haunted him during the day.

No, he shouldn’t, right?

Would Levi be offended?

_Fuck it. _Eren decided, snatching the bottle off the nightstand before he switched the lights off in his room.

Eren padded back to the living room, where Levi was slowly pacing around the apartment, examining picture frames and vinyl records the man kept.

“You have a hippy apartment,” Levi noted, making Eren sheepishly tuck the bottle of lube behind him. “It doesn’t smell bad and I don’t see any rotting food. You’re meeting all my expectations. Too much artsy shit, though.”

“I’ll take your comments to heart. Now here’s a change of clothes. I’ll grab some chips and wine. Think of a movie you’d like to watch in the mean time.”

Levi was tossed a set of clothes, to which his first thought was ‘soft’. Eren’s clothes were amazingly soft, and Levi was almost tempted to give an experimental sniff as to see if they smelled like him. Eren, seizing the opportunity of having Levi’s back to him, placed the lube on the floor.

Eren then hurried to the kitchen, where he poured a fresh bag of Hot Cheetos into a bowl. Maybe Levi liked spicy foods? He would hope so.

Grabbing a bottle of cheap wine and a few glasses in one hand and balancing the bowl of chips in the other, he made his way back to the living room.

The stray thought of Levi being naked crossed his mind for some reason, but that was debunked right away when he saw the man neatly folding his suit. Eren’s old pajamas fit him nicely, maybe a little too much so. His sweatpants hung off his hips and left little to the imagination on Levi’s lower stomach. 

“Have you thought of a movie?” Eren asked, setting the bowl on the coffee table and the down. He handed a glass to Levi, who nodded in appreciation.

“I wanna watch Twilight,” Levi confessed. “It’s shitty and I’ve never seen it. I wanna see it.” The dark haired man stared into his own reflection of the wine.

_God_.

-

It was pretty evident that neither of the two men were very interested in the movie at all.

Well, it was Levi’s fault! He started it.

It turns out that he loved the spicy chips, making sure to eat a bunch and meticulously suck on each finger. Then he would wash it down with a bit of wine. This proved to be very distracting, as Eren has had to adjust himself again and again. The presence of the lube sitting on the floor only made him feel worse.

“I hate Bella’s eyebrows, by the way.” Levi remarked to no one in particular.

“Well, it was 2008.”

Eren had to get him back somehow, and so, every once in awhile, he would pretend to have an imaginary itch on his ribs, which would then cause his shirt to lift ever so slightly.

At first, Levi gave him a glance and asked if he needed some cortisone, but after the third or fourth itch, the raven couldn’t peel his eyes away.

“You have a nice body,” Levi spoke, causing Eren to jump in surprise.

Eren wasn’t quite expecting that reaction. Perhaps it was the fact that Levi finished his wine that made him so much more candid. Either way, he was staring hungrily.

“You know,” Eren started. “We didn’t quite finish what we started earlier, did we?” A dull coil of arousal began warming in his groin.

“Let me wash my hands,” Levi simply replied, getting up and hurrying to the kitchen.

_Jesus Christ, this guy. _Eren thought miserably, landing a face palm on the corner of his head. Levi was so unpredictable yet pleasantly surprising all at once. Eren figured he had a knack for spoiling weighted moments.

Levi came back, wiping his damp hands on the side of his sweats. “You need to wash your dishes. But you were saying?”

Eren’s mind went blank. “Uh— wanna kiss?”

“Yeah.”

This rhythm between them . . . It was unnatural. Both could speak eloquently if they chose, but right now, they had as much fire in the words as the 9th circle of hell. Which yes, Eren confirmed was made of ice.

Maybe it was the wine. Maybe it was the day being built with sexual tension around every corner.

Whatever. Eren was horny and Levi was willing. That should be enough, right? Eren leaned forward, his nose brushing against Levi’s. They held still for a moment or two, feeling only each other’s breaths and the faint sound of the movie behind them.

Levi gave an amused hum before closing the gap between them, pressing a brief and chaste kiss to Eren’s lips. Levi brought his hands to cup Eren’s jaw and shut his eyes, melting into the kiss.

Eren wanted to stop instinctively, but pale fingers snake their way into his hair and he found himself nearly on top of he other man. Their kiss grew more intense and hungrier. They moved more desperately.

Levi tasted . . . Good. He tasted of the cheap wine, the dull spice of the chips and something _hotter_. He was also a really good kisser, turning Eren on from just his lips.

The sensation of a warm body beneath him along with the wet feeling of Levi’s tongue is enough to send smokes of arousal into his brain, clouding all else. It’s hot, it’s heavy and he needed his clothes off _yesterday_.

Eren ended up straddling the older man, his cock strained underneath his sweat pants. He hasn’t felt such a sensation in so long— it’s been hard trying to find someone to bed, if even just for a night. And here Levi was, gripping his hips and driving his equally hard cock against Eren’s ass. Having someone want him and having that someone be _Levi_ was a drunken feeling.

Strong arms wrapped around Eren’s back and anchored themselves on his shoulders, forcing his tight proximity to Levi’s tough body. Eren couldn’t help but release whimpers and moans at the sensation of his cock being pressed against Levi’s rigid abs. There were too many layers.

Levi’s hands lowered and ran down Eren’s broad back, scratching and gripping, making feathery sensations all across his nerves. Eren filled the air with moans as he rolled his hips anxiously, wanting more— wanting Levi.

The dark haired man buckled his hips and dipped his hands into the back of Eren’s sweats, gripping the mounds of flesh underneath.

“Your ass looked so good in that tux,” Levi hushed, burying his nose in Eren’s neck, making the younger writhe and whimper. “I can’t wait to bury my cock inside of it.”

Before Eren could get a word in, Levi pulled down his sweats to sit right underneath his thighs, showing his bare ass. The dark haired man gave him a firm smack, causing Eren to yelp over him. Eren gripped his hands at Levi’s collar bones, who returned the gesture with a smirk.

Before he knew it, Levi had them flipped over, with Eren flat on his back. In sloppy movements, Levi tugged off Eren’s sweatpants, making the younger feel breathless. Levi eyed his tanned cock, his eyes glimmering.

“You’re bigger than I thought,” Levi murmured, lowering himself at Eren’s hip. “I didn’t think I would ever want to bottom for someone and here you are.”

Eren perched himself on his elbows, watching the older man carefully. His eyes shimmered with something sinister.

“But next time,” The dark haired man winked, lowering his mouth to send puffs of breath over Eren’s leaking cock.

Levi took Eren’s cock in his hand, stroking firmly but experimentally. Levi was satisfied with the writhing Eren provided, deciding to go a bit further. He lopped out a tongue and gave a firm yet slow lick around the head of Eren’s leaking cock.

“Wai—_Ah_! L-Levi—!”

The brunet was feeling hot. Levi gave an experimental lick at the base of his cock, which send his hips shooting upwards. He hadn’t experienced sex in such an adrenaline pumping way before, and he never wanted it to stop. Levi pushed forward, enveloping his entire member into his mouth. The fullness of Eren’s cock made his jaw ache, but that sensation was soon overpowered by the sound of Eren mewling and groaning.

The sight of his boss underneath him like this was enticing. Here, a powerful man with a filthy attitude and an expensive taste was at Eren’s whim. Eren felt his hips buckling and he knew that he was close to being pushed over the edge. 

“Lube—“ Eren coughed.

Levi lifted his mouth from Eren’s member, a string of saliva connecting them. His eyes fluttered down and he admired how wet and dripping Eren’s cock looked before he noticed Eren’s expression.

His thick brows were scrunched together and his lips were flushed red, much like his ears and cheeks. It was a sight that Levi wanted to commit to his memory. And he couldn’t wait to see how it would change once Levi started to fuck him.

“What did you say?”

“I have lube—“ Eren croaked. “On the floor.”

Levi hummed. “Sounds like someone was ambitious about the outcome of the night. You have a condom as well, I presume?”

Eren’s eyes snapped open. “Shit. I’ll be right back. Stay here.”

With a gentle shove, Levi fell back into the couch and was made to watch Eren hobble awkwardly back into his room. A smile cracked at the corner of his mouth. Eren had no idea how cute and deer-like he was at times.

Once he disappeared, Levi bent forward and picked up the bottle of lube, his eyes squinting at it. It was a standard, clear bottle of lubricant. Levi popped the lid open and drizzled some onto his fingers. On the other hand, he fished his own cock out of his sweats and began fisting at his member.

He moaned as he felt the thick juices run down the length of his cock, his hand gripping tighter.

A moment in time must’ve been lost, as Eren reappeared with a condom.

Upon the sight of Levi pleasuring himself, Eren quickly disregarded the rest of his clothing and sat next to the man, mouthing at his neck and running his hands down his thighs. Mimicking the movement from earlier, Eren’s big hands gripped and smoothed at Levi’s clothed legs.

As Eren watched the older man masturbate, he helped him undress and soon, they were both naked. There was a pulsating sensation at Eren’s own cock, so he decided to grab the disregarded bottle of lube and coat two of his fingers in the clear fluid.

Levi watched him with aroused curiosity. Eren straddled a naked Levi once more, his fingers reaching back to circle at his puckered entrance. The raven moaned at this revelation, jerking his own cock harder. With his free hand, he grabbed the small of Eren’s back and pressed him closer, placing open mouthed kisses to Eren’s chest.

They kept at this pace, Levi marveling at the sight of a hyper focused Eren. He only kept flicking his tongue upwards and eventually landing on his pert nipple. He licked meticulously, and with enough patience to make Eren go crazy.

“_Haah_ . . . Levi, that feels so good,” Eren groaned, his head throwing back. “Fuck.”

“Are you stretching yourself for me?” Levi mumbled. “Like a good boy?”

The hand that rested upon Eren’s back now drifted downwards, giving Eren’s ass another swift smack, making the brunet yelp. His pale fingers drifted and joined Eren’s fingers in stretching out his hole. Levi relishes in the sensation of how insanely tight it feels.

“You’re so tight,” Levi murmurs against Eren’s heated skin. “So tight and ready for my cock. Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Eren choked out as Levi begins curling and twisting his finger. The brunet was moaning and drinking in how dominant Levi was— it was truly a scene taken straight from his wildest fantasies. The deep, velvety voice ushering him and coaxing him, the stiff and muscled body, Levi’s thick and impressive manhood . . .

Levi pressed a chaste kiss to Eren’s chest before reaching out an arm to grab at the condom that rested nearby. As Levi opened and applied the condom, Eren watched with glossy eyes, his hands running circles around Levi’s broad shoulders.

Levi’s head flicked downwards, his ink black hair shadowing the pale skin on his face. Once his arms were done moving, Levi grabbed Eren’s hips with one hand and lowered the younger, aligning him with his cock

Eren let out a high pitched sigh at the sensation of Levi’s manhood at his slick and pulsating entrance. Without another word, Eren slowly lowered himself, causing simultaneous moans from both of the men.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Eren panted as he begins to bob himself up and down. His hole was feeling stretched, a sensation that burned slightly and yet sent dull waves of pleasure up his stomach.

Levi threw his head back, soundless moans emitting from his mouth. His dark hair splashed across his eyebrows, making Eren bite his own lip.

“L-Levi,” Eren began to chant. “Levi, Levi. You don’t know what you do t-to me!”

Levi met his enthusiastic bounces with a precise and harsh thrusting. He was moving up and down, charging, the pressure was building—

“I-I’m close,” Eren called. “Faster!”

Levi obliged, digging the balls of his feet into the carpet below as he thrusted into Eren, filling the air with the sound of slapping skin.

_Not good enough_. Levi thought, a hand receding from Eren’s hip and enclosing his leaking cock into his hand.

Eren almost cried out and nearly collapses, but balances himself on the back of the couch at the last minute. That doesn’t slow down Levi, who continued his rapid pace.

Soon, the brunet is crushed by an overwhelming sense of release. His moans fall onto deaf ears as spurts of white fluid leak from his cock and over the two men.

Levi’s thrusts become less paced and more erratic and deep, as he loses himself to the sight and sensation of Eren bringing himself to orgasm. Eren gets tighter, hotter— _fuck, fuck, fuck. _

Levi let out a prolonged groan as he emptied his load into Eren, who whimpered and shuddered.

Soon, they slow and stop completely, the only sound being their heavy breathing. Eren’s legs are shivering and he realizes that the movie stopped long ago.

“Not bad,” Levi mused, his hands rubbing enthusiastically over Eren’s ass.

Eren stared back at the older man. “You’re incredible.”

Levi laughed, and it’s a sound that Eren realized that he could get addicted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hoping to add an epilogue soon! I’ll update this work as necessary, but for now, please enjoy this temporary ending to Levi and Eren’s small journey. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! If you want to find a semi similar work of mine, I would recommend the prison one shot I have on my account. 
> 
> And I love Jean, I’m sorry to have written him like this but I NEEDED an antagonist. 
> 
> I love you guys, hope to see you again soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi prepares to meet the Jaeger family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think epilogues are supposed to be less than a chapter, but I had so many ideas I couldn't help myself but add at least a couple of more chapters!
> 
> Nothing superbly dramatic or interesting happens, but I know that y'all wanted to know where our boys ended up!
> 
> EDIT 2/27/20: I’m gonna stop calling this an epilogue and rename the chapter as it is: chapter 5. 
> 
> I’m getting tooooo carried away with the plot so it’s now an ongoing series ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡ oh wellllll

_~one year later~_

_  
The nerve of some people . . ._ Eren thought to himself, his elbows feeling the strain after scrubbing the top of the microwave with a foamy sponge.

Someone decided to eat an explosive pasta dish or _something_, since it’s been crusted over for a week. Eren decided that pressuring the perpetrator to clean wasn’t working, so he brought a couple of cleaning supplies from home and got to work.

Maybe it’s because he’s been with Levi for awhile, maybe it’s _common decency_, but Eren has been noticing how truly dirty some people treat their office space.

Before he could pull his arms out of the microwave, he felt a jolt of an ice cold hand run up his side, causing the brunet to yelp.

He whipped his head to the side and met with a smirking Levi looking at him, holding a pint of green ice cream.

“You _would_ be the one to torment others with cold hands,” Eren frowned.

Levi rolled his eyes. “You know it’s just you. But I’m bored. Let’s go get lunch.”

Teal eyes stared back incredulously. “I—I’m cleaning! Levi, this break room is a mess.”

Levi shrugged. “Messes happen.”

“I don’t even know you anymore,” Eren said, peeling off elbow length rubber gloves. “You’ve packed your things right?”

Thin eyebrows furrowed in through before relaxing in realization. “Oh! Yes. Thanksgiving. What town was your family from again?”

“Shiganshina.” Eren repeated, ripping a few paper towels away from the cabinet. “My folks are really excited to meet you. Although, my mom was a bit peeved it took this long, considering we’ve been dating for—“

“Over a year,” Levi mumbled, feeling a twinge of guilt. “I’m sorry, by the way— you know I wasn’t ready. It’s just— it’s weird, I guess?”

Eren tilted his head, wiping down the microwave. “My family isn’t weird, you know. They’re nice. They know you’re a dude.”

Levi’s gut churned. While he did feel a sense of guilt for behaving so apprehensively towards Eren’s family, he couldn’t help it. He’s had to experience his early years of homosexuality in a world before social media, before positive representation and before gay marriage.

He was used to strangers going from 0 to 100 once finding about his sexuality. He’s endured years of acting hyper masculine to slither his sexuality beneath layers of a hard exterior in order to succeed in his career.

Things were different now. They had to be different.

Noticing his boyfriend’s troubled expression, Eren smiles gently pressed a kiss to his forehead. “They’ll love you, Levi. You have nothing to worry about.”

With that, Eren discarded the filthy paper towels and shut the now clean microwave.

As the two kissed and departed the break room, little did they know they had a spectator watching them.

Sasha, sat at the table with wide eyes, immediately opened her group chat with others in the office.

Her adrenaline was pumping! She knew it. She knew it for sure now! Levi and Eren were dating and they have been since Jean’s wedding!

She _totally_ called it!

Opening her messages quickly, she went to the group chat she had with Hitch and Connie, her closest friends in the office.

**[Sashi** **🥔🥔] omg!!!!**

**[Hitch** **🍀] ?**

**[Sashi** **🥔🥔] levi n eren.,, i just saw them kiss in the break room!!!**

**[Hitch** **🍀] didn’t eren get yelled at last week in front of everyone for not refilling the printer? 😂😂 doesn’t seem super romantic to me**

**[Connie** **🤠** **] I know you ship them but it seems unrealistic imo 🤷🤷**

Sasha groaned, slamming her phone away and eating at her sandwich more furiously.

It’s been like this for almost a year now: insisting that Levi and Eren were a thing, and everyone disregarding her.

She’s the girl who cried wolf at this point.

-

“I’m glad you’re not opposed to driving the entire way,” Levi remarked, his eyes scanning the rolling hillside.

He hasn’t been this far out from the city before. It was quite breathtaking once you ignored all the weird billboards. The mountains were purple, the grass was long and the sky was dotted with cotton candy clouds.

It was dreamy. And the fact that he was sharing this special moment with Eren was peaceful and intimate.

Eren gave him a small smile. “I know you didn’t sleep last night. Just sleep and we’ll be there before we know it.”

Levi’s stomach churned. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

He’s been avoiding meeting Eren’s family (and vice versa) for at least a year now. Eren wanted him to meet them right away, but the raven kept him at bay with excuse after excuse.

Unfortunately, Levi grew tired at the guilty feeling in his gut whenever that happened. The look of Eren’s jewel eyes dimming and smile fading got to him. And man, did Eren know how to work those cute, doe eyes of his. 

Push came to shove and when the Jaeger family invited them out for Thanksgiving, Levi knew he had to accept.

“I’m not sure why you’re so nervous,” Eren spoke, his words echoing his concern. “I’m not gonna show them your tattoo—“ 

Levi smacked Eren’s arm playfully. The brunet was referring to the small, _Born This Way_ tattoo he had etched onto his ankle. It was a delightful anecdote of his love for Lady Gaga, sue him. 

“It shouldn’t be a big deal at this point,” Eren continued. “I mean, you’ve been out of the closet for how many years now?”

“Twenty.”

“Right,” Eren’s eyes flickered. “That’s nearly as long as my entire _life_—“

Levi cringed at the casual mention of their ten year age gap.

“—So shouldn’t you be more comfortable around people?” Eren asked, his tone sounding slightly ignorant.

“You and I come from different eras of being gay, Eren. It was different for me back then than it is for you now. Gay people were . . .” His throat caught, the subject increasingly difficult to talk about. “Gay people were taboo, not normal— hell, if we weren’t predators with AIDs then we were jokes. Or worse, beaten.”

Eren stayed quiet. Levi didn’t dare look over. His arms felt electric at the memory—

Levi shuddered. He remembers vividly being beaten for doing something so menial as wearing _jewelry_ to school. He remembers being baited by high school bullies time and time again only to be harassed and assaulted.

He let go of a breath he didn’t realize he held and continued. “It was different back then. You came out in an era where it wasn’t as bad.”

“I still face homophobia, Levi,” Eren mumbled, causing his boyfriend to sit up straight.

“That’s not what I meant,” Levi rushed harshly, his mind reeling. “You _know_ that’s not what I meant. I’m just saying—“

Eren tsked. “It’s fine, Levi. I get it.”

The older man looked exhaustively at the younger. “Eren, don’t be mad. I’m sorry . . . my words may not have been the most . . . accurate or sensitive, but it’s how I feel. Have you ever been beaten for being gay?”

There was a weighted silence before Eren croaked, “No.”

“So you have to see where my hesitance comes from. You have to.”

“I’m sorry,” Eren blurted. “I just . . . I just wish you didn’t feel so alone back then, y’know? I wish I was there to tell you it was okay. But no, I had to be a stupid 5 year old.”

Slinking back in his seat, Levi relaxed with a breathless chuckle. “You’re sweet, Eren. But the world’s fucked up.”

His lips tightened. “Yeah. It’s better, though. I’m just glad we can raise our kids to be better.”

“Kids?” Black eyebrows shot up.

“I—“

** _RRRRING! RRRRING- RRRRI—_ **

“Hello?” Eren picked up his cellphone immediately, his face flushed with embarrassment. “Mom—? Oh, hey. What’s up?”

With that, Levi sighed and ran a stressed hand through his ink black hair. He was stressed. He was nervous. There’s no way around that, right?

“No, we’re still driving,” Eren spoke. “. . . I dunno, four hours, still?”

Sometime in listening to Eren’s muted conversation with his mother and hearing the car engine, Levi fell into a deep sleep.

-

_tap tap tap_

_“—Mom, let him sleep for a sec!”_

_“Oh, Eren! I’m just excited to meet him!”_

_“Let’s just get the bags down first, please? I don’t want to start this trip off with you being a pain!”_

_“That is _so_ rude! Where did you learn to talk like that?”_

Levi’s eyes fluttered and the muted voices became clearer in his mind.

A swirl of confusion clouded the top of his conscious before he blinked himself awake.

The car was stopped.

His eyes peeled open and he saw Eren standing on the other side of the car door.

No, wait. That’s not Eren.

It’s a woman who looked stunningly _like_ Eren, with long, darker hair tossed into a loose braid over her shoulder.

She shared his facial features, despite having fuller lips and amber colored eyes instead of teal. Her brows were thinner and her stare just as intense. She had slight wrinkles around her eyes, but Levi would've never guessed she was the mother of two fully grown adults. 

Carla was her name. Levi remembered that now.

Carla had her hands on her hips, her body partially turned away from Levi and her jaw flapping at a scowling Eren, who held their shared luggage in his arms.

“—to be _respectful_! I swear, you and that mouth, Eren.”

Eren’s gaze shifted to land on Levi and his face melted in relief. “There! He’s awake. Interrogate him all you want!”

Carla’s head snapped back to join Eren’s view and Levi’s stomach sank.

_Eren, you little shit._

Carla yanked open the door and bore a large grin, like she didn’t just finish chewing her son out.

“Levi! Hello, it’s nice to meet you, finally! Wow, you’re so much more handsome than the pictures!” Eren’s face morphed into horror.

“Come on, out the car now! I’m sure you’d like to give your legs a nice stretch after that drive.” Carla beckoned him.

Levi unbuckled the seat-belt and stepped out hesitantly, as if he was currently surrendering to a crowd of police. Of course, Carla had a few inches of height on Levi. 

“Mom, you’re at an 8,” Eren snapped. “I need you at a negative 2!”

She glared at her son. “You keep talking to me that way and I swear to the heavens—“

“It’s nice to meet you,” Levi rushed, ushering his hand forward. “I’m Levi. If I hadn’t know better, I would’ve thought you were Eren’s beautiful sister.”

Carla erupted in a fit of giggles, much to the annoyance of her son.

“My, your voice is lovely! You should teach my son some matters.” 

“Let’s keep it moving, you two!” Eren snapped. “I’ll get the suitcases. Levi?”

“Nonsense!” Carla interrupted. “I’ll have your father get it.” She turned to Levi. “I’m sure you’ve suffered enough driving with my son for five hours.”

“Mom!”

Levi looked amused back and forth between the mother and son. He was amazed at the similarities they shared. Both were hot-headed and quick mouthed, yet had a soft center of caring for others. It was touching, really.

There was a pang of jealousy, or perhaps hurt, that Levi couldn’t describe the same for his own relationship with his mother.

Carla led them to inside the house, describing how long they have lived there (very long, or how Carla said, ‘Mm, at least since Eren’s older sister was in diapers!’) and how the neighborhood was (‘Ass,’ Eren declared, before Carla pinched his ear).

They were sat on the old looking sofas in the living room, where Carla began her brief yet extensive history of the house.

This whole time, Levi had not said a word. He actively listened to Carla describe the house and her experiences here, which seemed to be respectful enough in her eyes. He listened to her story of her parents coming to Shiganshina from Turkey, a country far out in Europe. He listened to how she came to meet Grisha, her husband.

He listened to how she described her problems with infertility. How they adopted a baby girl named Mikasa and had their ‘miracle baby’ Eren, only a couple of years later.

It was nice. She didn’t skip a beat or have a second thought on being welcoming towards Levi.

"And I have some baby pictures . . . "

Eren stood, causing the glass coffee table to rattle. "Hey, Levi! How about a tour?"

“That would be such a good idea!” Carla gasped, gripping her son’s arm. “You’ll love his room, Levi. I’ve kept it the exact same way since before Eren left for college. My goodness that must’ve been about . . . Seven years ago, now!”

“Okay, we’re going!” Eren blurted, recognizing the signs of his mom going on another tangent.

Eren grabbed the hand of his boyfriend and led him down a hallway.

Eren stopped at each door. His parents’ room, the main bathroom, the study, his sister’s room, and finally, his bedroom.

“We’ll be staying in my room,” Eren mentioned. “Although, my bed is kinda small. If you don’t mind.”

Levi shrugged. “Won’t be any different than home, since you love crowding me.”

“I get cold,” Eren muttered. “But I’ll show you my room after dinner. My sister should be showing up soon. You ready to have an intimate talk with my family over dinner?”

The raven tutted his lips. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“That’s the spirit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be working on the next few chapters <3 
> 
> See you guys in the next one!
> 
> BTW I made Eren 25 and Levi 35 in this fic, if you were confused. Also Levi is totally a Lady Gaga fan in my head so sorry if that deletes any headcannon of yours haha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD!! 
> 
> (WARNING: There is instances of daddy kink in the smut, please skip if you are uncomfortable with that sort of thing :P) 
> 
> Ugh I still have a few chapters planned. This was supposed to be a short story but the prompt and the chemistry of course, carried me to write some more. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for your kind and beautiful comments! I’m honestly surprised at the warm reception this is receiving, but I’m glad you guys are happy and enjoying it! 
> 
> Enjoy!

As it turns out, dinner was delicious but still with excessive doses of awkward as Levi had feared. And it wasn’t even his own fault! 

As soon as they sat down, three more people had joined them. Levi knew of them well, faintly remembering phone calls they’ve had with Eren and unanswered friend requests on Facebook. Eren talked about them constantly.

There was Eren’s dad, who was a successful physician. He didn’t look like Eren much, having a long face with dark eyes. He seemed nice enough, albeit a bit stoic. He made introductions towards Levi and made him feel welcome enough. No complaints.

There was Armin, Eren’s best friend who Levi initially thought was a girl. He was even shorter than Levi, with straw blond hair, large blue eyes and an admittedly cute face. He was very pleasant, and the way he carried himself, Levi deduced that he’s very well the reason Eren isn’t in prison, or dead. He liked Armin.

Then there was Mikasa.

Mikasa was the sister. She was an Asian girl the same height as her brother, and looked similar to Levi. She had a passive looking face, deep, dark eyes and ink black hair. There was an aura about her that made Levi want to leave the room. She wasn’t mean to Levi, but he didn’t feel as welcome around her. He wasn’t sure how to feel about her.

Right after they said grace for their meal (Which Levi was incredibly shocked at. He hasn’t realized the Jaeger family was semi-religious), they started eating.

“Levi,” Carla spoke. “Eren told me that you’re a vegetarian, so I made us all Portabella Schnitzel, _brägele_ and _spätzle_.”

“Wow, that’s incredibly sweet of you!” Levi’s eyebrows went up. He was fully prepared to eat a meat dish for her in order to be polite, but he hadn’t expected this.

Grisha elaborated. “This is just a sausage dish substituted with mushroom, roasted potatoes and vegetarian Mac and cheese. Would’ve been much simpler to describe it that way.”

Carla rolled her eyes. “You make my cooking sound so American, Grisha. Well, let’s dig in shall we?”

Levi didn’t hesitate.

Upon his first bite, his mouth was already exploding with flavor. It was easily some of the best food he’s ever had. Everyone else looked so normal while eating, making Levi feel incredulous at their reaction! Eren mentioned his mother’s cooking before, but he hasn’t expected _this_. This was seriously restaurant quality.

“So Levi,” a voice spoke. The raven looked up and realized it was Mikasa talking. “How did you and Eren meet?”

“At work,” Eren answered for his boyfriend, his mouth full. “I invited him to Jean’s wedding and I guess we just clicked.”

“Manners,” Carla hissed.

Mikasa hummed, ignoring her mother. “That’s cute . . .”

_Didn’t sound like she thought it was cute. _Levi thought, a part of his brain tugging at him to leave or change conversation.

“ . . . Considering you didn’t like him before that.” Mikasa casually slipped, wiping at her mouth with a napkin. “If I remember correctly, you always vented about ‘working for Satan’.”

Armin and Eren froze, looking horrified at her. Eren’s mouth fell open, struggling to find words. He looked over at his boyfriend before back at his sister.

The blond cleared his throat. “W-Well— we can _all_ feel a certain way towards our bosses, but—“

“He didn’t make _that_ a secret,” Levi replied, cutting up his potatoes, causing a chuckle from Eren’s parents. “I give Eren hell at work, but I think it’s because he has a lot of potential. It’s very tough being a lawyer fresh out of school these days. Also, he’s lazy.”

Carla snickered, taking a sip of water. “I’m just glad there’s someone there to keep him in check at Trost.”

Levi smiled small, avoiding the glare of Mikasa. Her little sabotage backfired, and he couldn’t help but gloat.

He had to remember to draw it back, though. He had to keep it civil. After all, this wasn’t Jean, someone who Levi could harass without consequences. This was Eren’s sister, and it would be easier for everyone if he got along with her. He planned on being with Eren in the long run and didn’t intend to screw that up now.

“Mikasa,” Levi mentioned, making her look up in surprise. “I don’t mean to steer the conversation inappropriately, but your mother mentioned she adopted you from Japan.”

“Yes,” She subsided, folding her napkin. Her body language was clear. She was nervous— uncomfortable. Her eyes narrowed.

“Have you ever been?”

“No.”

Levi bites the inside of his cheek. “I could take you. Even if you feel no connection towards the place, it would be a nice vacation for you. Kyōto has a lot of temples we can visit.”

Mikasa’s face went stony. “I . . . I would appreciate that, thank you.” This wasn’t an unfamiliar or even touchy subject for her, but it was clear to Levi that this was a string she’s been wanting someone to pull.

“Oh, that’s sweet of you, Levi!” Carla smiled, making Eren smile a bit too. “You sound like a real regular there.”

“I was born here, but yes. My mom is there, and I visit her there when I can. It’s nice to get a change of scenery.”

“It is beautiful,” Grisha nods. “The cherry blossoms there . . . Man, what a sight.”

And the conversation ended up carrying itself, for at least an hour.

While the conversation was steered on Levi for awhile, he managed to answer with confidence and feel comfortable doing so. Eren’s family was genuine, and even Mikasa seemed to warm up to him. Armin was funnier than Levi thought, and Eren was calm around his family.

Grisha relaxed in his seat. “I am stuffed. I didn’t realize vegetarian food could be so delicious. Say, Levi, how about I show you—“

“No,” Carla jutted forward. “I want Levi to help me in the kitchen. You take the kids to the living room and put on a movie.”

Grisha looked over and met Levi’s eyes. “What sounds more fun to you, _cleaning_ or hanging out with your father in law?”

“Cleaning,” Eren answered for him. “You should see our place. It’s always spotless thanks to him.” The compliment made Levi curl in his seat a bit, so he met a smile with his boyfriend.

Carla looked satisfied. “I think I have my answer. Levi, could you help me wash up in the kitchen please?”

“Absolutely.”

Levi followed the older woman to the kitchen, making sure to collect everyone’s dishes on the way there. The other three filed out, chatting about movie choices on the way there.

Once in the kitchen, Carla heaved a sigh of relief. “Thank you for helping me. I think the kids follow their dad and don’t even lift a finger unless I nag them.”

Levi shrugged, turning on the hot water in the sink. “Well, they’re kids. They’re never supposed to.”

Carla laughed, the sounding being surprisingly cheery, like bells. “Of course.”

And in a comfortable silence, they began washing the dishes together. Levi would scrub and Carla would rinse and dry.

She looked held up a glass and looked awed at it, seeing the clean refraction of light through it. “Wow! Eren mentioned you were a bit of a clean freak, but you wash the dishes even better than the washer!”

Levi hummed. “It’s just a habit of mine. So Eren talks about me often?”

“Oh, all the time!” Carla nodded, straightening the plates on the dish rack. “Although, he didn’t mention your age. So if you don’t mind me asking . . . ?”

Levi’s blood ran cold. _Here it goes._

“I’m 35.”

Carla froze, her eyes widening. Her expression made Levi feel panicked.

He knew his and Eren’s age gap was large. It was uncomfortably obvious at times, especially when Eren would want to go out drinking and Levi would want to be at home by 10. It wasn’t a huge factor in their relationship, but it was noticeable enough to be obvious to others and themselves.

“Wow . . .” Carla lowered her tone, making Levi’s toes curl. “I . . . I can’t believe how _young_ you look! I’m so jealous! How did you do it?”

Levi blinks his wide eyes. “Oh . . . Um, water and . . . Exercise?”

“Not my thing,” Carla rushed, making Levi chuckle. “But that’s crazy! I thought you were only a couple of years older than my son, but ten! Sorry to make you feel old, I’m just in shock.”

“It’s okay,” Levi shrugged. “I still get carded all the time, I’m used to it.”

“Wish I had that problem.” Carla smiled, looking satisfied. “And Eren . . . He’s doing okay at work?”

“Absolutely,” The man replied, his mind drifting back to think about Eren’s work performance over the past couple of years. “He’s a promising lawyer. He uses that temper of his to fuel his work ethic. He’s still a little too emotional, but I think with time, he’ll get used to it.”

Carla’s face melted into relief. “Thank you. Thank you, for looking out for him. Ever since he said he wanted to be a lawyer in some big city, we were all so nervous for him. He basically had to fight us off the plane.” An uneasy chuckle followed.

“ . . . Thanks for looking out for my son, Levi,” Carla continued, her stare growing distant. “I feel so much better knowing he has someone out there with him.”

Levi’s stare softened, and he felt his heart squeeze. “I-It’s no problem at all. Thank you for raising such an amazing person.”

Carla choked out a sob before launching herself forward and engulfing Levi in a hug, and for a moment, he felt something deeper. Like her hug meant something bigger than a love in this lifetime. It felt like she had been loving for thousands of years.

With the dishes temporarily forgotten, Levi returned the hug, his heart shaking with warmth.

-

“Dinner wasn’t so bad, right?” Eren stood in front of the bathroom counter, peeking an eye at his boyfriend. He was brushing his teeth violently, foam surrounding his mouth.

Levi hummed, typing away at his laptop. He was sitting on Eren’s bed, his back against the wall and his ankles crossed. He was fully changed into his pajamas, but work didn’t stop for anyone.

“We’re supposed to be on vacation, you know,” Eren muttered, spitting out the toothpaste. “I’d like to think you would leave work at Trost.”

Levi sighed and shut his laptop, taking off his glasses. “Sorry.”

Eren dried off his face and came over to bed, sliding in. Levi laid flat on the bed, with Eren hovering over him. He knew this look.

“We have a big day tomorrow,” Eren murmured, his big eyes staring expectantly into dark ones. A tanned hand cupped Levi’s face, his thumb making circles on his cheek.

Levi nodded, his hand meeting Eren’s wrist. “Fishing and thanksgiving dinner at your grandma’s. Real family shit.”

Eren smiled. “I think you’ll have a great time. My grandma is nice, too. And since I’m the youngest of all her grandkids, I’m her favorite!”

“Oh _that’s_ why you are the way you are.”

The brunet scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I swear, you being around my mom only amplifies the shit she throws at me. What were you and her talking about in the kitchen?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Eren’s eyes narrowed. “Were you talking about work? About how I never refill the printer?”

Levi gave him a look. “Oh, Eren. I also mentioned how you never tuck in your chair after meetings.”

Eren playfully shoved his boyfriend’s face, leaning back and sitting against the wall. “Whatever. But I’m glad you guys bonded. I think she really likes you.”

Levi nodded, feeling content. “Yeah. I’m glad we drove out here.”

Eren sighed and studied the expression of Levi’s face. He looked deep in thought and scanned the room.

“Whatcha thinking about?”

“Your room is kinda high school.”

His face fell flat. “Well, my mom hasn’t changed it since then.”

The raven hummed in response, studying the room. It was painted dark blue, with posters and pictures galore. There was also a desk full of knick knacks and random figurines.

Levi’s eyes landed on the poster of a wet and scantily clad car model, with airbrushed skin and puckered lips.

“I’m surprised that’s not Jason Momoa up there.”

“You’re an asshole.”

Levi snickered as Eren playfully shoved him. “This bed is comfortable. I wonder how many girls have had the pleasure of experiencing it.”

Eren scoffed. “Why, you wanna be one of them?”

Levi laughed.

-

“You’re too loud,” Levi mumbled against chapped lips.

“I can’t help it,” Eren whined, his hands running up and down Levi’s bare abdomen. “All this domestic fluff is giving me a hard on.”

Levi rolled his eyes, very tempted to shove Eren off of him.

Instead, he closed his eyes and indulged in the weight of his boyfriend laying on top of him. Eren shut his eyes as he gave Levi small and chaste kisses, his hands snaking up under the other’s shirt. Levi made a breathless moan and shuddered. Eren really knew all the right places to touch. 

“You really wanna fuck me with your entire family in the same house?” Levi pulled away, mumbling low against Eren’s panting mouth.

Eren beckoned his head lower to begin mouthing at Levi’s neck. “So what? It’s hard to keep my hands to myself around you.”

Levi bit back a moan as Eren went to work and running his tongue and teeth all over the pale skin beneath him. Big, strong hands ran down Levi’s side to grip at his thighs and grind his cock into Levi’s firm ass.

“Feeling domestic has you wanting to top as well, I see,” Levi remarked. He loved this. He loved his fiery words during sex. They would keep Eren nice and undone.

Green eyes flickered back to him. “What can I say? I can’t help but see you as a cute little stay at home mom.”

Levi scoffed through his teeth. “Sounds like a vivid fantasy of yours, _daddy_.”

Levi could hardly see in the dark, but he knew that Eren was blushing and recoiling.

Their sex life was healthy. Levi topped and became the more domineering one in bed most of the time. He had a bit of a fetish for bullying taller and stronger looking men, but man did he develop a weak spot for Eren, who bit back and met Levi at every turn.

The off chance that Eren wanted to top were some of the most intense nights that made Levi weak in the knees.

“Turn onto your stomach for me, Levi.”

Levi shuddered.

Eren’s voice was darker, more poisonous and sinful. He was in a mood.

Levi did as instructed, turning onto his stomach and stretching his arms out so that they’d cross underneath the pillow. He felt Eren lift his shirt to bunch underneath his armpits and began at work.

Eren would mouth at the firm skin on his back, running tingling sensations all across Levi’s nerves. And Levi, who tried his best to not buckle so much under Eren’s mouth, felt his erection press against the bed. This was a weak spot of his, and Eren knew it.

Once Eren got lower, he pulled Levi’s soft pants down and began massaging the large mounds of flesh. Eren would grip and give experimental jiggles.

Before long, Levi felt pressure ease from the bed and he realized that Eren got off. Peaking over his shoulder, he saw Eren hunched over their suitcase.

“It’s in the front pocket,” Levi grumbled. “You’re the one who packed it, remember?”

Eren tsked in the darkness, his hands quickly rifling through, much to Levi’s disdain. He eventually found a clear bottle of viscous liquid and made his way back to the bed.

“I love you like this,” Eren confessed, pressing open mouthed kisses to Levi’s lower back, causing a tingling feeling all over.

Levi tried to stay still and let Eren work— usually, when he let the brunet be in charge, Eren was sloppy and impatient. It frustrated Levi, who usually liked to be meticulous, but there was something attractive about Eren’s animalistic desire.

Eren’s hands split Levi open, and his tongue ran flat down Levi’s entrance. Feeling Eren’s wet tongue massage against himself made Levi stifle a groan, opting to bite at the pillow beneath. Feeling hot breath and slick saliva run down his region made Levi feel hot. His breath hitched and he swallowed thickly.

At this reaction, Eren titled his chin forward, the tip of his tongue wiggling forth. He alternated between circling his lover’s entrance and pushing in a little, which was pushing Levi quickly to the edge.

Eren is delighted, smoothing his hands over Levi’s hips. He kept Levi in pace, refusing to allow the older man even just a bit more wiggle room.

“Say it.”

Levi cracked an eye open and peeked over his shoulder. Eren looked great where he was, but his eyes were staring back with intent. He knew exactly what Eren was referring to.

“Oh? Roleplay?” Levi tutted. “I think you should roleplay as a better kisser before I ever call you daddy.”

Eren scowled, making Levi’s lips upturn just the slightest. “Just for that, I’m going for the lube, now.”

“No complaints here.”

Eren did as promised, reaching over and plucking the bottle off the bed. After squirting a generous amount onto two of his fingers, he began massaging at Levi’s entrance.

“_Nngh_. . . Get along with it,” Levi scowled.

Eren hummed in satisfaction. The sight of Levi becoming undone beneath him was delicious, and truly an acquired taste. He preferred to see Levi look strained and concentrated over him—

Eren eased his fingers into the slick wetness of Levi, making the older flex his strong shoulders and gasp.

—but this was nice, too.

The raven braced himself on his knees and arched his back, lending the pressure off from his already leaking cock. He wanted to touch himself badly, but he also didn’t want Eren to get too cocky.

The hand that remained on Levi’s pale hand gripped him and brought him upwards, arching his back and running flat all over his entrance.

Eren’s fingers eased in and out, slowly twisting, spreading and thrusting. Levi felt the uncomfortable burn that came with it, but it slowly eased into a dull arousal that left his cock weeping.

“I’m ready,” Levi gasped. “Eren, God, if you don’t— _nghh_!”

Eren bent his wrist and pressed with his fingers, making Levi’s face twist and his back arch. The brunet’s breath hitched at this reaction, and so he decides to abuse his discovery even more. The other hand circles around to grab hold of Levi’s cock, giving it sloppy and experimental strokes.

“P-Please,” Levi pleaded, but somehow makes it sound more like a threat with the way he growled it. “I n-need you inside of me, Eren. I’m really going to—“

“Say it.”

Levi bit onto his bottom lip, snapping his head back to meet Eren’s face.

“_Daddy_, please.”

Eren smiled, a look that made Levi blink and recoil. Never had he seen Eren look so domineering before. Sure, he had his moments of snippy remarks or passionate fury at his video games, but never did he look so . . . Focused.

Levi briefly wonders if Eren could look that way towards his work, but his thought vanished when Eren flipped him over onto his back.

The older man tried not to grab at his own cock, as it had become so hard it almost hurt. Eren lowered his pants, his cock springing free. It looked flushed and precum was gathering at the top. Levi licks his lips and watched eagerly as Eren soaked his member in lube.

“I want you to beg for it,” Eren implored vaguely, his hand quickening his pace around his cock.

A shot of arousal ran through Levi’s core at this sight. Levi grabbed at the sheets beneath him, his own cock throbbing.

“Please?” Levi croaked softly.

“F-Fuck,” Eren whined, his own pace quickening. “_Mmh_— you don’t know what you do to me, Levi. I want to show you.”

Before Levi could have a second thought, Eren lunged forward and buried his face into the crook of his lover’s neck. The raven felt Eren’s cock prod at his entrance, teasing him and running over it.

“D-Daddy,” Levi murmured into his ear. “Don’t stop. For me.” Levi’s hands meet Eren’s back and slip underneath his shirt.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Eren murmured. “Ready?”

Levi nodded eagerly. He knew he wouldn’t belong to anyone else after this. Not that he’d want to.

Eren hummed and pressed his hips forward, feeling a hot warmth slowly envelop his cock. Levi was tight, slick, and warm. It felt like slipping into a warm bath— the heat enveloped them both.

“Move,” Levi snapped.

Eren retreated and ended up on his knees, fully sheathed inside Levi. His began moving his hips slow and deep, rubbing right against Levi’s special spot.

Levi’s heart was hammering against his ribcage. Eren’s cock fully sheathed and moving did indeed hurt, but the sight of Eren’s face contorting into pleasure in a way he’d never seen before was priceless. It was breath taking.

Eren’s hands ran up Levi’s flat chest and gripped at the shirt he was still wearing. Using the shirt as leverage, Eren thrust into him harder, repeatedly abusing that one spot of his. Levi grit his teeth and threw his head back, his eyes rolling into their sockets and his brain going blank.

“R-Right there, Eren,” Levi growled. “Don’t stop, and I’m g. . . I’m going to cum.”

Eren obliged and kept at his pace, the sound of his heavy breathing and the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the air.

Eren’s hand ran down to Levi’s neglected member and gripped at it, using his own thrusting to jerk Levi off. The other hand still gripped at Levi’s shirt, feeling it threaten to rip beneath him.

Dark eyes shot open. “E-Eren—!”

“What did I tell you to call me,” Eren ordered. Levi whined and licked at chapped lips.

“Daddy,” Levi urged. “I-I can’t last, please, harder—“

Eren didn’t need to be told. He quickened his pace and deepened his stroke, relishing in the sight of the man beneath him.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_, E-ren, daddy—“ Levi began chanting underneath his breath as the heat between them intensified. He perched himself on his elbows, his glossy gaze meeting Eren’s and finally—

The coil of arousal in Levi’s core tightened and his orgasm hit him like a truck. He felt his muscles tighten around Eren, which brought the other to the edge as well. Eren spilled inside the older man, his vision flashing before him.

The two rode out their orgasm with each other, Eren muttering and sorting the broken air with curses and “I love you”s and “You’re so beautiful”s. Eren lowered himself and pressed his lips to Levi’s dark hair.

The brunet collapsed next to him, his cock soaked, leaking and spent.

Levi fell back onto the bed, his shirt now feeling uncomfortably sticky on him. He was hot, and the bed was hot. Eren was hot.

A light in the hallway flicked on, making Eren’s blood run cold and Levi’s heart stop.

“I’m pretty sure we woke up your parents,” Levi muttered, which brought a groan and a self-inflicted slap to the face from Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you in the next one!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lake trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I’m surprised at the warm reception this story is receiving, but I’m glad you guys are enjoying it! This story is a lot longer than I ever wanted it to be, but I’m in love with it. 
> 
> Thanks for all your lovely and supportive comments! Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I’m just prepping for the next one which might be longer.

“You ever been fishing, Levi?”

Levi blinked and remembered where he was.

Right.

He was in the middle of the lake with Eren and his father, idly holding a fishing rod and waiting for _something_ to happen.

Carla and Mikasa decided to sunbathe, an offer that Levi hesitantly rejected. He had to spend a bit of one on one time with Eren’s father, whether he liked it or not.

“No, can’t say that I have,” Levi admitted, remembering his privileged upbringing.

He remembered spending summers playing golf with a scowling father, spending family vacations with distant parents and horseback riding.

But _fishing_?

His dad said that fishing was a passing time for the middle class, so Levi never had the opportunity to even touch a fishing rod. It seemed fun, but in all actuality, it was more boring that Levi could imagine.

Grisha hummed. “Well, it’s a lot of patience. Something that Eren here isn’t quite good at. He got that from his mother, though.”

Levi laughed and Eren let out a scoffing noise.

A silence fell between the three men again and Levi stared holes into the murky water below. He briefly wondered how deep it went— probably much deeper than it appeared. He couldn’t see any indication of life or movement besides random bugs fluttering about.

“I’m surprised you came with us,” Grisha mentioned, breaking the silence once more. “Eren says you’re a clean freak. And fishing is anything _but_ clean.”

Levi shrugged. “I don’t mind— I always wanted to try it. It looked fun when I was little but it’s uh—“

“_Boring_,” Grisha finished, causing the two to share a chuckle. “My dad always took me fishing, and I tried to take Eren but I think he scares the fish away.” Grisha winked and Eren rolled his eyes.

Levi hummed, amused. “Yeah, well, _my_ dad was too busy to do anything with me. When he was home, I would watch him play golf or tennis. Always watching, never doing.”

“Sounds like a busy man,” Grisha nodded. “What’s his line of work?”

Levi’s lips tightened. He hated people asking that question. Levi’s father didn’t have a _specific_ line of work, but he knew that if he just dropped his father’s name, that would explain everything.

But he never wanted to. He hated saying who his father was. Saying his name was like poison.

Levi wanted to desperately lie and say his dad was a _doctor_, like Grisha. Or a construction worker. Maybe even a cashier. Anything but—

“Dean Ackerman,” Levi sighed, the grip tightened on his fishing rod.

Anything but _this_.

A silence causes Levi to turn and look at Grisha, who’s eyes are wide and his mouth slightly agape.

“D-Dean Ackerman?” Grisha repeated, his dropped tone causing Eren to look back.

Levi nodded, his body feeling frozen. He wasn’t sure if he was in trouble— after all, his dad was a shark at what he does at work. He’s a hard ass, he’s condescending, strict and cruel— but that’s why he is what he is now.

“Who’s Dean Ackerman?” Eren asked dumbly.

_A multi-millionaire._ Levi thought bitterly, the held words burning in his throat.

Grisha cleared his throat. “He just owns the chain of hospitals I work at, Eren. Along with some other things. Very important man. When you said Levi’s last name I thought for a _second_ but— it didn’t make sense. But it does.”

Cold blood pumped through Levi’s veins and he gets very uncomfortable all of a sudden. He hated name dropping his father and people reeling about the information. Levi hated flaunting his family’s wealth. He didn’t earn it, so why should he have to brag about something that wasn’t _his_ to brag about?

Eren looked to Levi to confirm his father’s sentence. “You didn’t tell me you were filthy stinking rich!” _Eren you himbo._ Levi appreciated that sort of attitude most days but right now . . .

“I’m _not_,” Levi corrected, feeling his heart pump loudly. “My dad is.”

“Ok, Tom Ford,” Eren grumbled, making Levi whip his head around. 

“I buy everything with the money I earn being a _lawyer_,” Levi scowled defensively, his eyes darting to check in on Grisha, who looked stunned. “As soon as I turned 17, I didn’t touch a single penny of my father’s and moved out. I worked myself, I _earned_ it.”

Eren poked a green eye towards Levi guiltily, knowing he struck a nerve. “Okay, jeez.”

Levi took a deep breath. “I’m sorry— it doesn’t matter. I don’t have a good relationship with my father, sorry.”

Grisha hummed. “Don’t apologize, Levi. But I want you to know that you have a new home now, if you ever feel like yours is a bit lonely.”

Levi felt a tug and smiled. His heart felt warm, unbearably so.

But the tug persisted and the two men snap their heads down to the string in the water.

“Levi!” Eren hushed. “I-I think you got something!”

His mind snapping back to the present, Levi looked towards the water and found his string stirring in the water. Levi’s breath catches in his throat and he realizes something is happening. The crystal looking string spun and twirled about, making Levi jump to his feet!

Grisha ran up behind him and grabbed his hands.

“Easy now,” Grisha murmured. “Just gotta reel this puppy in.

And so they did. The whirring of the fishing rod was slow, and it made Levi sweat.

“1 . . . 2 . . . 3 and _NOW_!”

Their arms yanked up and Levi’s eyes grew wide and the murky green colored fish that had a pale pink under belly. It’s vibrant yellow eyes were bulging, flashing a beautiful amber color.

“Beautiful!” Grisha grinned, clapping a hand onto Levi’s shoulder. “Great job!”

Levi blinked in awe at the thrashing fish at the end of his rod.

“I’m proud of you,” Grisha assured, shaking Levi’s shoulder. He also felt Eren give him a pat or two.

The shorter man couldn’t help but keep his grin to himself, his heart pounding with excitement.

-

“Can’t believe you let the fish go,” Eren murmured, stepping out of the boat.

Levi tsked. “I don’t eat meat. What makes you think I would want to kill an animal?”

“You always look like you wanna kill me,” Eren joked, jabbing his boyfriend in the ribs.

Before Levi could open a retort, Grisha brought out the cooler of the fish they caught; between Grisha and his son, they caught three fish. Levi may have seemed crazy, but that was an awful lot of time wasted for such little amount of fish.

Eren frowned and patted his jacket pockets, catching the skeptical eye of Levi, who knew his boyfriend’s body language well.

“What did you forget?” Levi asked, Grisha paying no mind to them.

Eren tutted his mouth, frustrated. “I can’t find my keys— Levi, can you come help me search the bank?”

“Eren,” Levi rolled his eyes, exasperated. “They could be at the bottom of the lake by now! I told you to leave your keys at the house and—“

Eren pouted, making his boyfriend stop dead in his tracks. “Please?”

“God dammit.”

-

This wasn’t how Levi wanted to spend his morning. Trotting around a dirty lake, the wind whipping at his hair and the stench of fish lingering in his nose.

“I don’t see them, Eren,” Levi remarked, kicking over a dead bush and found nothing but dirt. He walked over and kicked at some rocks with his boot.

He heard Eren hum and a few leaves rustle, but he paid it no mind.

“I swear you always lose shit,” Levi remarked, concern lacing his harsh words. “If it wasn’t your keys it would be your left arm.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah . . .”

Levi’s eyes travelled upwards and settled on the view of the sun setting behind a jagged, darkened tree line of the opposing side of the lake. The sky reflected gold across pale clouds that hid a fading sky. The clouds were hazy and blended beautiful pink, gold and gray colors.

The water rippled, having beautiful flecks of gold from the sun. It reflected the wondrous colors of the sky blurring them and making Levi stop and breathe.

The raven shoved his hands into his pockets and smiled small.

Maybe nature didn’t suck that much.

“Hey, I found them!”

Levi turned in his tracks and froze at the sight.

The first thing that caught him were Eren’s eyes. They twinkled in the setting sunlight, and his brows were furrowed upwards in a nervous manner.

Eren was crouched on one knee, his slightly trembling hands holding open a plush looking velvet box. A slight blush started appearing over Eren’s cheeks and ears.

Levi felt his chest and neck go stiff, feeling unable to breathe.

Was this real?

Eren opened the box slowly and a flash of a silver appeared.

“Levi,” Eren started. “Will you make me the happiest man in the world, and let me be a pain in your ass for the rest of your life?”

The dark haired man blink and he felt his heart bloom in a warm and unrecognizable feeling. His mouth felt full and he couldn’t express what he wanted to say. All that could come out was—

“No.”

“H-Huh?” Eren’s voice raised an octave.

“Sorry—“ Levi blurted. He cursed himself for his initial reaction being fear. “I’m— yes! I’ll marry you, Eren.”

Teal eyes twinkled and a bright grin appeared. “Really?”

“Of course, you big doofus,” Levi smiled back, his eyes watching Eren stand. The taller man engulfed Levi into a hug, kissing the top of his head and burying his nose into ink black hair.

As Eren pulled away to slip the ring onto his fiancé’s finger, Levi hummed and admired the silver band.

It was shiny and reflective. There were three small diamonds going down the center. It was simple, elegant and defined Levi perfectly.

“You’re still welcome to rescind your offer, dear Eren,” Levi flexed his hand, admiring his ring.

Eren chuckled, taking the pale hand in his own and pressing a kiss to his fiancé’s knuckles. “Never in a billion years, Levi.”

“You’ll meet my family,” Levi started. “And after that, you’re more than welcome to take your offer back.”

“I think I’ll put you up to that,” Eren laughed.

-

Sasha watched nervously as Hitch squinted at her phone. Pink, manicured finger nails drummed against the table. Sasha watched patiently.

“What exactly am I looking at?” Hitch gave a thin, pressed smile. Her amber eyes glinted with confusion.

Sasha nodded eagerly. “Eren’s Facebook! It’s an engagement ring! An engagement post!”

Hitch furrowed her thin brows. “You invited me out to coffee on my day off so you can show me Eren’s Facebook?”

“Y-Yes . . . ?”

“Bye, Sasha.”

-

“Your grandma is so cute,” Levi laughed, adjusting the foil around his still warm container of leftovers. His belly was full, and cheeks sore from the amount of laughing he’s done tonight.

Levi usually doesn’t laugh so easily, but with the right amount of wine in him . . .

Grabbing the Tupperware from the older man’s hands, Eren laughed along. “I don’t think it’s a coincidence that you and my family bond so much over my suffering.”

It’s true. 

The men were waddling back to their car after a night at Grandma Jaeger’s house, where Levi was introduced to Eren’s medium sized, loud and brash family. They didn’t care that they were gay, in fact, they were extremely polite about it by not mentioning it. 

Levi met Grisha’s ex wife, Eren’s half brother, Eren’s cousins and a few of Carla’s sisters. They were welcoming, accepting and basically, everything Levi ever wanted as a kid. 

“Don’t be such a baby. Now let’s go, I’m buzzed and I want to sleep.”

Grandma Jaeger, the classical German lady she was, shared a couple of beers with Levi. She handled her alcohol better than him, it appears. 

“Yes, yes, darling. Your carriage awaits.”

Levi nodded in appreciation when Eren opened the passenger door for him to climb in and relax against the seat. Eren followed soon after and started driving.

“I love your family,” Levi confessed. “But god damn they’re some of the loudest people I’ve met. I’m pretty sure your mom’s scream could be heard across the neighborhood when she saw my ring.”

“Probably shouldn’t have mentioned the price.”

Levi shrugged.

Levi didn’t mean to shock Carla. He was used to having the price of material things becoming the most important information. After all, that’s what his mother badgered him about growing up.

His mother . . .

Levi squinted into the darkness and snaked a hand onto the console, looking for Eren’s hand. He found it and gripped it lightly.

“I want you to meet my family, now,” Levi mutters. “For Christmas.”

There’s a silence before Eren speaks.

“Yeah, we can do that. If it’s important to you, I’d love to meet them. But . . .” Levi looks over. “I don’t want you to feel like this _has_ to happen. Especially if you’re not on good terms with your family.”

Levi rubs his thumb gently against tan skin. “We can do this, Eren. I’ll call my mom right now, actually.”

“Oh it’s late—“

“She’s in Japan.”

Levi ignored his fiancé and dialed the number anyway. It was barely a ring and a half before he heard the familiar, soft voice on the other end.

As the dial on the other end rung softly, Levi cursed himself for calling her slightly drunk. The heat in his cheeks rose and he felt more and more nauseous by the minute.

“もしもし？”

“お母さん、it’s me, Levi.”

“Ah~ Levi! I didn’t think you would call me. We haven’t talked in so long. Is there something that’s the matter?”

“No,” Levi murmured, catching the nervous glance of Eren. “I . . . I was wondering if you were going to be in America for my birthday.”

“Of course! I go every year.”

“I’m going to visit you and dad. Clear your schedule. またね.”

“Bye, Levi. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Eren smiled and Levi tutted his lip, clearly nervous.

”What’s the worst that can happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I don’t know how fishing works lol
> 
> Translation notes: 
> 
> もしもし: hello (answering the phone)  
お母さん: mother  
またね: see you later 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! Catch you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet Levi’s mom and Eren finds out about Levi’s upbringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! I’m sorry I was away for so long. I was soooo stuck on this chapter and how to execute it— I probably rewrote it a billion times. It was odd for me to be stuck bc I literally have the plot written out, but phew I got a crumb of inspiration and jammed this out in a day. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy, although not much (action wise) happens in this chapter, it’s more a bit of character building.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter does have mentions of homophobia and disownment, if that stuff triggers you I would recommend either skipping or skimming. You’ve been warned.

Eren wasn’t sure what to think when they stepped on the plane.

He wasn’t exactly nervous— he’s met parents of boyfriends in the past all the time. He was a bit of a hit with the older crowd, as he was driven and well spoken, so he wasn’t worried about impressing Levi’s parents one bit.

Eren wish he kept this mindset, but he made the mistake of asking Levi what his childhood was like.

Levi looked at him with a raised eyebrow, lowering the book he was holding.

“Why.” Came the slightly accusatory response.

“I was just wondering,” Eren assured. “You never really talked about it— I mean, I didn’t even know who your parents even _were_ until a month ago.” He sounded hurt.

Which, of course he was. Who wouldn’t be hurt? Despite Levi allowing Eren into the most intimate parts of his life and sharing a bed with him, there was still so much to know.

Levi’s eyes softened. “Sorry, I just don’t care for my parents that much. Is this kinda shit important to you?”

“Levi.”

The older rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine! Uh, my childhood was . . . Unusual, I guess. My mom’s from Japan and met my dad at the hotel she was working at. She was poor, he was crazy rich. He liked her, she liked rich white dudes— Come on, Eren. Do I _really_ gotta—“

“_Yes_.”

“Ugh.”

And so, Eren listened. He was fascinated with Levi’s unusual pace. Levi would stop once every few sentences and gauge Eren’s reaction, expecting Eren to drop interest. Eren didn’t, however. Levi’s upbringing sounded like it came from a children’s book about a super villain, in fact. So Eren absorbed every word, only interjecting a couple of times, which was far less than he usually would.

Levi’s childhood was indeed unusual. He was born into the top 1%, with tabloids plaguing his family as well as constant threats from anyone who looked to tear them down. All his life, Levi was followed by towering security guards and cameras. People were continually vicious towards the Ackerman estate.

“Not that I blame them,” Levi added. “I hated how rich we were.”

A few years after Levi was born, his sister was. Her name was Isabel, and she had fiery red hair with a personality to match. She adored Levi, following his every step and every word. They grew up close together, with Levi chasing away her bullies and sitting silently as she put glitter and bows on him.

“She kinda looks like you,” Levi hummed thoughtfully. “Ah— that’s gross. We probably shouldn’t get into the psychology of that.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you have a sister.”

“We’ll get to that part.”

Levi attended a private boys school, with uniforms and strict instructors. His school held a chilly atmosphere and he hated the boys attending with him. It seemed as though everyone competed with each other for being the richest kid at school, and Levi actually taking that title put a big red target on his back.

His height didn’t help either.

“Christ, they were mean,” Levi grumbled. “Imagine a teenager and being 5 feet tall! I would’ve bullied me too.”

“So what’d you do?” Eren’s eyes widened.

“I learned to be meaner than them.” Levi shrugged nonchalantly.

Levi survived school by defending himself. In his free time, he attended judo and wrestling classes, which helped him bulk and learn important life lessons.

Soon, the bullies let up and left him alone.

Until high school, that is.

“And then I found out I was gay,” Levi sighed. “Being gay in the early 2000s wasn’t really seen as a cool thing, so of course, I was bullied once more. And no amount of punching or kicking could’ve saved my ass.”

This particular sentiment sent knots into Eren’s stomach. He felt immense sorrow for his fiancé, but in a way, he was grateful. Levi wouldn’t be the strong person he was today without those experiences.

“And dumb idiot me,” Levi continued. “Decided it would be an _excellent_ idea to come out to my parents!”

Eren winced. “Was it bad?”

Levi snorted. “Imagine being filthy fucking rich and having only _one_ son to inherit your legacy and that son turns out gay. You could imagine how stoked my family was.”

One day, after a particularly horrible incident of bullying at school, Levi came home and sat his parents down. He was getting tired of the bullying, the self hatred and the harassment— he wanted it to be over with. And for some reason, he thought he would’ve felt better if his parents knew this horrible secret of his.

In clenched fists and averted eyes, Levi shakily admitted that he “thinks” he likes boys.

He remembered clearly that his mother gasped while his father didn’t react. At first.

Then he looked up. His father’s blank expression hardened into a dark coldness. His eyes were devoid of any visible expression. His lips pursed and Levi gulped, nervously.

“You are _not_ my son.” Was all he heard his father say, before the man turned and headed up the grand staircase they had. There was something particularly venomous about the way he let the words hang into the air.

His mother choked out a sob and followed suit, hurrying up the stairs. She filled the echoes of their tall ceiling with wails of sobs.

“I remember feeling gutted,” Levi recalled. “Like, fuck, why couldn’t you just hit me? Yell at me? Kick me out? Anything but . . . Anything but _that_.”

Eren place a hand over Levi’s, who returned a small squeeze.

“I thought I didn’t care about how they saw me,” Levi mumbled. “Back then, I was a rebel without a second thought. I ditched school and fucked kids up. And they would always lecture me and yell at me. But . . . Seeing them like that. . . I felt like a stranger to them.”

It wasn’t a surprise that soon after that, Levi left.

In the days after his coming out, his parents did not speak to him. The only people who spoke directly to Levi were the maids and butlers, who gave him sympathetic smiles. His mother stopped badgering him about his grades, his father stopped looking at him and Isabel was nowhere to be seen.

As it turns out, Isabel was sent to a school far away, as she claimed that she didn’t want to be gay either.

“No way!” Eren interrupted in disbelief. “I thought she loved you!”

“That’s what my mom told me,” Levi shrugged. “I don’t know if that’s the truth, but that’s what I’ve been told and that’s why I don’t keep in contact with my sister.”

Levi continued on with his life, anyhow.

He was kicked out of his home, with his father cutting all financial ties with him. He was even pulled from his private high school, in which he only had one year of completion left.

Levi was forced onto the streets, where he salvaged enough money to crash at a stranger’s couch and attend the local public high school. He was determined to finish his education and start anew at university, where he was already awarded a couple of scholarships.

People in public high school left him alone, for the most part. He was surprised by how different the common person was around him compared to private school. People still tried hard to look nice and be the coolest, but they weren’t so desperate about it. He liked it.

And there, he met Erwin.

Erwin was older, and he took him in. They eventually attended university together, where Erwin delved into business and Levi into law and psychology.

“You and Erwin dated?” Eren asked. Eren asked, a tinge of jealousy piercing his chest.

Levi hesitated. “We had sex a couple of times. I’m not sure if I cared about him romantically. But that’s not the point—“

“Sorry.”

Still, the image of Levi having sex with anyone else—Erwin, especially, did nothing to boost his self esteem. After all, Erwin was a powerhouse of a man.

Eventually, Levi graduated and moved on to establish his own firm. He made a name for himself as a top tier lawyer, with little people recognizing his last name to boot.

It was a difficult journey, one that Levi always felt bittersweet about. On one hand, the amount of money and success would’ve been easier to acquire, had he played along with his father’s expectations. On the other hand, Levi could no longer ignore lingering doubts and inquiries about his sexuality. There was no way in hell that Levi could go on living ignoring who he truly was.

He’d much rather live a life doing what he wanted as who he was rather than pretending.

Eventually, his family caught wind of his successes and tried to call him a couple of times.

Scratch that, his mother tried to call him.

His father still ignored him, which Levi couldn’t give two rats asses about. He’s ignored Levi for most of his life anyway, save for a couple of glances and a lecturing words.

After a few strained conversations, his mother got around to apologizing. She explained that this stuff is new to her, she loves him, but she can’t promise she won’t make any more mistakes as a parent.

And therein lies Kuchel Ackerman’s most notable trait: determination. She was determined to be rich in America and escape her humble life in Japan. She was determined to raise her two kids entirely on her own (which was rare for a rich house wife in the 90s). And she was determined to win Levi’s love back once and for all.

Eventually, Kuchel visited every so often, flying all the way from Japan to Trost. Their visits were cold, but eventually warmed up enough to allow Levi to hug her. He was still wounded, so he kept his distance.

And that brought them up to the current times.

Now, they were on a plane to meet Levi’s mother in New York City, where she often resided when she wasn’t in Japan. She claimed she loved the city as well as its fashion scene.

“She throws a gala every year around Christmas time,” Levi explained. “She raises tons of money for charity, which is seriously the least they could do.”

“What for?”

“ . . . . . Homeless LGBT youth.”

Eren gasped. “That’s—“

“Disgusting.”

“Levi, no, that’s amazing! Is it because—“

“_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to John F. Kennedy International Airport. Local time is 2:30 in the afternoon and the temperature is a beautiful 64°. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign._”

The intercom ahead buzzed aloud and Levi was grateful for the excuse. He bit his bottom lip and looked out Eren’s window, seeing the familiar patch of gray concrete as well as a baby blue sky. 

“I hope you’re ready,” Levi murmured, feeling a sinking feeling in his gut.

-

Eren was consistently impressed with every single sight: the tall buildings of New York City, the hustle, the _smells_— it was a unique experience. Sure, Trost was a big city, but New York was like Trost on crack. Or meth.

They took a subway to Grand Central Park. Levi seemed to be a bit of a natural when it came to navigating the concrete jungle of a city, so Eren trusted his instinct. He was a bit amazed at how well Levi blended in with the bustling city around him.

After another mile or so of just walking, they arrived at a tall building, and Levi briefly explained that they owned it.

This was the first demonstration of how truly rich and powerful his family was; they owned a building on the edge of Grand Central Park for crying out loud.

There was a doorman that greeted them, to which Levi nodded at. This was typical behavior from his fiancé, but Eren caught onto subtle hints that gave away how nervous he was. Eren slipped his hand into his and squeezed reassuringly.

They stepped into the elevator and Levi drew a deep breath. His attitude put Eren on edge, which was rare for the both of them. This past year together as a gay couple and as operating lawyers made them afraid of nothing.

“I’m gonna shit myself.”

The unexpected sentence made Eren snort.

-

The elevator doors chimed open and the couple was greeted with the sound of soft, orchestral music. The ambience was gentle, which was in contrast to their tense body language.

Levi stepped forward, Eren following forth. Eren eyed all the expensive yet tasteful décor, which was a hue of light pink mixed in with accents of gold and white. It was very elegant.

Levi’s Mother was obvious right away, as her black hair stood in dark contrast to the rest of the light colored room. She was a short, Asian woman who was sitting at a table in front of an open laptop. She was tapping away at some document, her shoulders hunched over and her long, dark hair neatly spilling over her back.

Hearing the elevator close, she turned and her eyes widened. She smiled, her expression melting into delighted surprise. Eren’s breath caught in his throat— she was a very stunning woman.

“Levi? I can’t believe it’s really you!” She stood and hurried forward with open arms. The woman swallowed her son into a hug before another word could be spoken. Eren noticed that she was a tad shorter than him, her eye line meeting Levi’s nose.

Levi froze up, but allowed her hug. She pulled away and scanned his look, her eyes narrowing.

“Ah, Tom Ford. I knew I raised you well.” Kuchel smiled, making her son cringe in his seat. “And who is this?” She met Eren’s eyes for the first time, her dark onyx ones narrowing in suspicion. She was beautiful, much like her son. She had a slim nose and a puckered bottom lip. Her skin was flawlessly pale and her makeup subtle.

“This is Eren, I’ve told you about him.”

Eren smiled tightly but offered a hand forward. “Nice to meet you.”

“Ah!” Kuchel’s face lit up. “So _you’re_ Eren! I hear you’re doing a fantastic job at running the firm with Levi.” She returned the handshake, which was surprisingly firm.

The brunet froze.

_Huh? _

Eren glanced over at his fiancé, who is looking at him pleadingly. Something in him snapped, and Eren feels anger bubbling in his stomach. Levi cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with Eren’s shocked and angered expression.

“Levi’s a good boss,” Eren choked out, his smile tightening. “He’s a good person to work for.”

Kuchel smiled. “That’s good! I’m glad you two could join us for the holidays— I love going all out for Christmas. I assume you’re staying for the gala tonight . . . ?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Eren answered, eyeing his fiancé. “I think Levi and I need to go over some things. You know, for the firm and all. Our communication hasn’t been great, apparently.”

Levi’s face was impassive, but Eren could read the shame in his irises. He looked like a scolded puppy, but Eren had no room to feel sorry for him.

“Good!” Kuchel cooed in a honeyed, sing-song voice. That kinda voice made Eren a little nauseated, and he started to understand how Levi felt. “It’s tonight, so I’ll show you to your rooms so you boys can get ready. They’re right next to each other!”

“Th-That’s okay,” Levi stammered, hyper-aware of his angry fiancé next to him. “Let’s all go to lunch instead. I can pay.”

“Nonsense! I’ll let you two settle in and I’ll come fetch you for lunch down here. I brought in a Parisian chef just for you!”

-

Once in their rooms, all hell broke loose.

Eren opted for shouting right away.

“Levi, how dare you?” Eren cried, slamming the door. “You didn’t tell your mom about us?!” His heart was thumping loudly in his ears and his breath felt short.

His world was spiraling a bit. He couldn’t help it.

“I know it looks bad,” Levi mumbled, making Eren laugh humorlessly. The younger began to pace furiously, his hands slipping into his hair.

“This is—This is ridiculous, Levi,” Eren growled, his words harsh and clear. His vision got blurry and he felt tears prick at the edges of his eyes.

“Eren, _relax_,” Levi snapped. His tone wasn’t vicious, but pleading. He seemed desperate, and completely defeated. “Please, listen to me—“

“After all the shit you gave me about meeting _my_ family,” Eren scoffed, planting his feet on the floor. He looked straight into Levi’s eyes. “And you have the audacity to keep me—keep _us_ a secret?!”

Levi averted his gaze, looking thoroughly embarrassed. “It’s not that easy, Eren. You don’t know what it’s like having a family like mine.”

“I spent the entire fucking plane ride imagining what it’s like!” Eren yelled incredulously. “I know it’s hard, Levi, but this is pretty fucking low. Glad to know that I’m your gay secret.”

“That’s not fair,” Levi replied, his voice like gravel. “You know that’s not—“

“Then what is it, hm?” Eren asked sarcastically. “Why keep me a secret for an _entire_ fucking YEAR? Do you know how selfish that is? Do you know how much that shit has happened to me? Fuck you.”

“Fuck me?” Levi repeated, his brows raising. “That’s what you want? Huh? You want me to fuck off?”

“FUCKING OFF IS ALL THAT YOU BEEN DOING!” Eren shouted. “Right? Am I right? You think it’s so _fucking_ cool to be this stoic person who doesn’t say shit about their personal lives. Well, it’s not. I-In fact, it’s pretty fucking hurtful to the people who _love_ you. The people who want other people to know that you love them too.”

Levi pressed his lips together.

“I’m sorry, Eren. I-I’m really— I’m sorry. I just—I’m not . . .” His words began to jumble and he took a deep breath. “There’s no excuse. We’ll tell her. But I’ve never had a boyfriend that she’s known about and— I don’t want her to hate me.”

Eren faltered, his aching heart feeling as though it were bleeding all over. His arms felt numb and his throat began to feel sore. He wanted to shove Levi away, to shut him up and ignore him— but the sight of Levi looking like this was too strong to handle.

“I don’t want her to hate me all over again.”

“It’s different now,” Eren spoke softly but urgently. “It’s not the same as you were when you were 15. The world isn’t as cruel and your mom has proved to you that she’s still willing to love you. And if she doesn’t, then I’m here. We will still have our house, you will still have your job and you will still have me.”

Levi looked up, blinking. Eren was stunned at the sight of crystal clear tears at the corner of his lover’s eyes.

“I promise.” Eren finished.

Levi collapsed in his arms and sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving on a warm-ish note! What do you guys think? 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I’ll see ya in the next one.
> 
> Also:
> 
> “According to the National School Climate Report, 86 percent of LGBTQ youth reported being harassed at school, compared to 27 percent of students overall...”
> 
> Here’s a source for resources for homeless LGBT youth by state:  
https://www.lambdalegal.org/sites/default/files/publications/downloads/fs_resources-for-lgbtq-youth-by-state_1.pdf
> 
> Here’s some more resources listed by the Trevor Project: https://www.thetrevorproject.org/resources/
> 
> You are not alone. If you are struggling, don’t be afraid to reach out for help. You’re a human being that is worthy of being happy and safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! Sorry it’s taking me so long, I have other works and school is definitely kicking my butt rn /-\
> 
> And at what point will I stop calling this an epilogue and start calling this a series? Who knows~
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When they arrived at the gala, Eren was hit with a wave of déjà vu.

Here he was, standing in an overpriced suit at an event that he didn’t care to be at. Levi was at his side, fumbling with his suit. The raven haired man was mumbling something about the fit or the stitching— Eren didn’t care. He just wanted to be leave as soon as possible, but Levi made it clear they were staying for at least an hour.

Levi and Eren were one of the first to arrive at the gala. They were unable to follow Mrs. Ackerman around since she was too busy tying last minute strings together, so they made themselves busy wandering around the hotel until other people began arriving.

At first, Eren was massively impressed with the crowd; there were celebrities amongst older looking people who Eren could only assume were massively rich. There was a sense of elitism that drifted into Eren’s brain before he overheard some conversation about designer suits, pricing of the clothing, estates, properties, companies . . . It drifted in one ear and out the other. The only feeling Eren could describe feeling was _disgust_. He now understood why Levi wanted out of that life style.

“Are you still mad at me?” Levi asked. He and Eren stood in the corner of the ballroom, looking awkward and out of place. Eren was studying the light fixtures, trying to avoid the ball of tension within him. Very fancy, but they didn’t suit the wallpaper that well.

“I asked you a question.” Levi urged.

“The fuck do you think?” Eren snarled, looking away in a huff. Had it not been for the fact that Eren didn’t know anyone else here, he would’ve abandoned Levi in an instant to cool off.

Levi also looked extremely attractive in his suit. Eren wasn’t sure the brand this time, but it was crisp with white edges. Levi’s black hair was slicked back and he smelled amazing—damn him for being so attractive. 

Levi frowned. “I said I’m sorry. What more do you want from me?”

“Tell your mom about us.” Eren answered with a fake smile.

“Eren.”

“Okay, then shave your head.”

“Fine.”

“What?! Levi, _no_—“

Levi threw his hands up in the air. “Well? What else do you want from me? I’ve explained why I can’t tell my mom, and I’ve said sorry so much that it’s leaking out of my ass, now!”

Eren clicked his tongue in annoyance. “I need space away from you right now.”

“Do it then. Fuck.” Levi hissed. He ran a pale hand through his dark hair, darting his eyes around the crowd. “I think I saw Jason Momoa over there if you’re interested.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Eren growled back before shoving past his fiancé. Eren wasn’t sure where he was meant to go, but he wanted to be away.

“No, you’re not doing that,” Levi spat back, grabbing Eren’s wrist and bringing him back. He forced his fiancé to stare back at him. “Eren, listen—“

“No!” Eren shouted back a little childishly. There was a part of him that felt guilt for treating his beloved fiancé so callously, but he had to maintain his ground.

Having discovered that Levi was keeping their relationship a secret was hurtful. While it was justifiable, but it didn’t make sense to someone like Eren, who was used to living life unapologetically and with certainty.

Levi sighed. “I was planning on telling her tonight. I didn’t want to right away—I-I . . . It’s a shit show, alright? Let me just figure this out—“

“Hi boys!” Kuchel smiled at them. “Come here, I want you guys to meet some people.”

Levi sent a pleading look to Eren before they followed. Kuchel happily led them away towards the center of the crowded gala. Eren allowed himself to be led by Kuchel, who wore a dazzling gold dress.

Her dark hair was curled and her thin lips painted red. Her porcelain skin looked stunning against the combination, but Eren couldn’t even focus.

He felt dizzy. There was a swirl of people around him dancing and mingling. Amongst the bumping elbows and intoxicating scent of perfume, he got light headed and confused. He wasn’t sure if it was because of how hurt he was, or how out of place he was, but he felt the need to puke. It was a straining feeling on his throat and it nearly brought tears to his eyes.

At some point the stopped and Kuchel was talking, but her voice wasn’t registering. There were two other men who had joined them, one short man and one taller man in a hat.

He recognized Levi standing next to him. Levi was far away—too far away for his comfort. His heart ached and his gut felt swirled.

Eren had to speak. He had to word vomit. He had to act on this instinct of his.

“Levi and I are engaged,” Eren blurted. “We’ve been dating for a year, and I’m his fiancé.”

Silence fell quickly, shooting an icy chill down Eren’s spine. He licked at his lips as he realized what he just said.

The people in their nearby circle stared at him. Kuchel might’ve dropped a glass, and Levi looked incredibly shocked—but he wasn’t focused on Levi.

He was focused on the short man he was directly facing. He was as tall as Levi and wore a similar scowl, but with slicked back salt-and-pepper hair. He had a goatee and mustache, deep set wrinkles around his eyes and onyx dark eyes.

Eren felt like the wind was knocked out of him.

“Eren!” Levi hissed in a brash tone, making Eren jump in his shoes. It almost snapped him back to reality, like he had just realized the true weight of his words. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit—fuck—!_

“Dean?” Kuchel tenderly asked, looking towards the short man staring daggers into Eren’s.

“You . . .” The man started in a low, gravelly voice. “What the _hell_ did you just say?”

“Christ,” Levi hissed, running a stressed hand through his dark hair. “Eren, what the _fuck_—?!”

It was like a wave had splashed upon him. There were so many reactions falling to him that he wasn’t sure where to rationalize what. Kuchel was moving, Levi was moving, Dean—?

“Levi, _Eren_, follow me. _Now_.” Dean snapped quickly, eyeing Eren with disgust. “Not you, Kuchel. This doesn’t involve you.”

The woman opened and closed her mouth, panicked eyes running between her son and Eren. She didn’t look mad, but . . . Worried.

The taller man held her back, murmuring something. Eren shot Kuchel one last look before he was led away, yet again.

-

Eren wasn’t sure how long they’ve been sitting there.

It felt like maybe an hour. Or half an hour, maybe? Who knows. It was so tense and quiet that time felt impossibly slow.

Dean Ackerman’s office was very large and dark. It was filled with black marble and mahogany galore, emitting absolute power and dominance. Unlike Levi’s office, it was filled with extravagant furniture.

Dean Ackerman sat in a polished white office chair behind a broad desk. He sat close to his desk, his hands relaxed on top of the surface. He wasn’t looking at them, but rather, off into space. He was lost in thought, which didn’t make Eren feel any less uneasy.

Levi looked eerily at rest, leaning back in his respective seat with his arms and legs crossed.

Eren’s mouth tilted awkwardly and he ran sweaty palms across the tops of his thighs.

This had gone far worse than he ever imagined. Eren didn’t plan on telling Levi’s father about them anytime soon, only his nice and warm mother. He didn’t even think Levi’s father would be in the picture, as Levi made it obvious that he’s never around!

He’s fucked up. He’s _seriously_ fucked up here. But he _has_ to fix it.

The brunet cleared his throat. “Uh—you have a _very_ nice office—“

“How old are you?”

Eren blinked. Dean Ackerman met with eye contact for the first time, cutting Eren’s words like a knife. With his stare and sharp words, Eren wasn’t surprised at all that this was Levi’s father.

“I’m 25,” Eren answered. It’s not as though Eren’s never met hard ass fathers of partners before. Dean was on a different level, sure, but Eren had to stand his ground.

“So you’ve never been married before,” Dean assumed.

“N-No, sir,” Eren’s voice lowered. He glanced over at Levi for some semblance of a reaction, but nothing. Levi was stone cold and closed off. It sent a tugging feeling into Eren’s gut to see his fiancé like this.

Dean hummed, making Eren almost smirk at the similarities.

“And you didn’t think to ask our blessing for this?” Dean relaxed in his seat, motioning between the two men with a lazy finger. “Isn’t that what usually happens in a _typical_ marriage?”

Eren’s mouth nearly fell open at that question. Was that truly the first thing Dean wanted to address? The fact that Eren never asked for his blessing?

“Oh, here we go—“ Levi mumbled to himself, pinching his nose bridge.

Dean held up a hand. “Levi, relax. I’m just making conversation. Now, _Eren_, is it?”

Eren nodded.

“Eren. I am a very traditional man. I believe in old values for old times sake, so it’s very difficult for me to adapt. Do you understand?” He asked, his words speaking the charming words of a salesman.

“Yes sir,” Eren coughed. “Uh—I can’t imagine how—“

“So you could imagine my shock when Levi comes out and tells me that he is . . . well, _you know_,” Dean spoke. Eren’s jaw tightened at the word Dean couldn’t used. “It’s been years since then, and things are different now. It’s a different world we’re living in.”

Eren wasn’t exactly following. At this point, Levi’s father was nearly rambling to himself. The younger figured that the easiest route would just be to simply agree. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

“Yes, and I’m sorry for not asking for your blessing,” Eren interjected quickly. Levi shot him a glare. “In a perfect world, I would’ve done so sooner. I would’ve absolutely asked you for your blessing.”

“But we don’t live in a perfect world, wouldn’t you say so?”

“I-I guess not?”

“We live in a world where men can marry men, women can marry women— I mean what’s next, people marrying . . . Dogs?” Dean sneered, making Eren swallow thickly. Dean was sincere in his sentiment, making Eren deeply uncomfortable.

Eren’s faced this rhetoric many, many times in his life as a man who doesn’t identify with heteronormative standards. It wasn’t unusual, but much like Chinese water torture, the billionth drop on his head was enough to drive him mad.

Dean sighed. “I mean, are you even ready? To be married? To someone like Levi?”

“Yes,” Eren answered quickly, subduing his anger for civility. “I do love and genuinely care about him. He’s a good person.”

“A good person?” Dean stared at him carefully.

Another pregnant silence passed before Dean spoke again. Eren was incredibly surprised that Levi felt no instinct to interrupt or argue, but then again, he knew his own father better than Eren.

“You know Eren, I’ve done quite a lot for Levi. I’ve shaped him into the strong willed man he is. All his life I’ve been an excellent father—“

Levi scoffs.

“—And that is why he is still so successful, even when he walked out years ago,” Dean added. “So imagine my immense disappointment to find out that he will not carry on my legacy.”

Eren bit at his bottom lip, his patience running low. He wasn’t sure exactly what was happening, but he knew this wasn’t going to end in a good conversation.

“After all I’ve done and provided for him,” Dean shook his head, his voice getting low. “And he repays me like this. Eren, surely you could understand where I’m coming from?”

Levi looked over at his fiancé, cold but not angry.

“No, I’m sorry,” Eren chuckled lightly, his anger nearly bubbling over. “But I think—“ 

“Levi thinks everything was so bad for him when he was younger,” Dean rambled, barely acknowledging Eren. “I mean, it was all in his head—“

“Eren, let’s go.” Levi stood. “I have had enough of this.”

Eren looked warily between Levi and a patient looking Dean. He isn’t sure what to do.

“You can go,” Dean nodded. “I can talk to Eren alone.”

“Like hell you are,” Levi growled. “Eren, stand up.”

Dean held hands forward, catching the glint of his rings in the light above. “Levi, don’t get irrational, now. I’m almost done. Can you allow me just another minute, or is this too hard for you?”

Levi scowl grew deeper and it finally clicked in Eren’s head.

The confusing words, the subtle gaslighting and the constant prodding for Eren to agree . . . It all made sense.

“You’re a narcissist,” Eren spoke again, his words falling out like word vomit. But this time, there was no nausea behind his intention. His breath was short, and his eyes wide, but he had to do this. He had to stand up for Levi, there was no way he could sit back and let this continue any longer.

Dean’s brows raised. “You think it’s okay to talk to me like that?”

“I don’t care,” Eren stood. “You’re—I don’t know what you want, or what the point of all this was, but we’re done. I’m done.”

Levi’s eyes widened.

“We’re gonna head back to the gala,” Eren nodded. “I’m going to say goodbye to Kuchel and then Levi and I are going back to Trost. This conversation is done.”

Dean sat back. “So I take it I’m not invited to the wedding?”

Eren laughed, his reaction entirely unintentional. The audacity of this man was continually shocking. Eren was truly amazed at how dense and self-absorbed a person could be!

“You gotta lot of growing up to do before you could even _think_ of stepping near Levi again,” Eren growled.

Before another word could be spoken, Eren grabbed at Levi’s hand and found the exit.

-

As it turns out, security was already waiting for them upon their return to the gala.

Kuchel was nowhere to be seen, but Eren cared little for her presence in the moment. She wasn’t there, but she could’ve done more to prevent that, right? Or . . . Warned them? Something?

Their bags were packed and there was a cab waiting for them. Eren suspected that Dean probably had this waiting for them, no matter how well the conversation might’ve went earlier.

They accepted their cab with their chins held high.

The ride back to the airport was a solemn one. Levi was quiet, but not his usual, comfortable quiet. He was . . . Hurt.

“I’m sorry for how that went,” Eren murmured. “I didn’t mean to out ourselves like that. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Yeah, you don’t like doing that, huh?”

Levi’s words stung. Eren sat back in his seat and stared out the foggy window. The lights reflected from the wet pavement and there were no stars in the sky.

Eren truly felt like shit. He had undermined Levi, not realizing the true weight of what his actions had done until now. Levi’s family was . . . _complex_, to say in the least. They weren’t like Eren’s family, in which everyone got along and ate together and smiled. There was a clear dynamic here, and the only one who could’ve maintained that was Levi. Eren should’ve just listened to him and things might’ve gone smoother.

“Things are ruined,” Levi muttered. “My mom will most likely never speak to me again. This is . . . An undesirable outcome.”

“Yeah.” Eren deadpanned, his gut twisting uncomfortably. He wasn’t sure what to say.

“But you were right.”

Eren perked up.

“Things are different,” Levi stated. He looked away from the window and met eyes with his fiancé. “The world isn’t cruel anymore. I still have my job, I still have my house and I still have you, Eren. So no matter what, I think things will be okay.”

“You’re not hurt?” Eren asked immediately.

Levi snorted. “My dad’s always been a crock of shit, Eren. He’s a narcissistic pig, so that didn’t surprise me in the slightest. But you . . . You showed me that things don’t always have to be the way they are.”

“Aw . . . You’re so affectionate tonight, Levi.”

“Shut up. Let’s just go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea how to write this chapter but got a burst of inspiration and wrote it in like,, a day......
> 
> But isn’t that always how it works?? Hahaaaaa


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh?? Hello??? It’s been awhile ?? 
> 
> Sorry for the delay!! Honestly I hit a wall with this story for a bit. I became enamored with my other works and for that, I deeply apologize. 
> 
> Here’s some smut to make up for my absence? I tried to make it as steamy as possible so I hope you enjoy !!!

Eren wasn’t sure how he got to this point.

He remembered waking up with Levi in his arms. Levi was curled against him, per usual. That was nothing out of the ordinary for them. Their apartment was a little chilly, but Eren always set it that way so Levi would use him as a heat source.

Then Levi got pissed off at something. Maybe it was the fact that Eren neglected to do his nightly chore of doing dishes. Oops.

As Levi was chewing him out for doing that, Eren remembered that he was too busy playing video games with Armin and Connie. He smirked remembering a joke Connie made.

This only made Levi angrier, and so his voice raised and he said some colorful things. He tried implying that Eren wasn’t as serious as Levi was, which made Eren mad for real. Levi wasn’t usually condescending like that, but when he was, it triggered the younger man like nothing else.

Eren didn’t take kindly to people getting mad at him for little shit, so he fought back. The two bickered the entire morning until getting to work. Levi refused to drop it and Eren kept snapping at him.

They came into work, where the door was locked. A janitor came in half an hour later and opened it for them, making Levi grumble a thanks towards the man. Eren badgered him about being polite, which ensued into another argument. The janitor awkwardly left.

Once at their respective desks, things only got worse. That’s when Levi realized that one of the junior associates messed up a few filing errors. Levi was too pissed off to ask anybody for help, and like the stubborn man he was, did the entire thing himself. Everyone in the office refused to pass by his open door, scared of getting yelled at. That’s how it was for the entire day, making Eren grind his teeth.

Levi sent everyone home early and called them useless. Eren stood and apologized on Levi’s behalf, making Levi glare daggers into him before shutting the door to his office.

And that’s how they ended up in the office an hour past 5. They should be home by now, cooking and wedding planning. Eren was planning on heating up a frozen lasagna his mom sent him home with. How nice would it have been to enjoy such a dinner with some wine and sex with his fiancé.

Eren leaned back in his desk with his hands behind his head. He stared into the ceiling, wondering how nicer today would’ve been if Levi didn’t wake up on the wrong side of the bed.

Maybe Eren was to blame. He did neglect the dishes, but that usually wasn’t a big deal. Levi preferred to do most of the cleaning himself anyway, claiming that Eren wasn’t up to standards. In turn, Eren was to do laundry, cook dinner and buy groceries.

So what was _really_ bothering Levi?

Eren needed to take action and to take action quickly.

He stood up and entered Levi’s office, the familiar scent of an incense burner and mint filling his nose.

Levi sat at his desk, his hands laced beneath his chin. His dark eyes studied the phone in front of him.

“We should head home, don’t you think?” Eren asked, shutting the door behind him.

“I’m on hold.”

“With who?”

“A potential caterer. He said he would call me today before 6 to talk about vegetarian options.” Levi didn’t move from his spot, and nor did he make eye contact with his fiancé. Eren didn’t mind. He seemed less pissed off than earlier.

“It’s 5:50.”

“So.”

“So let’s go home.”

“Shut the blinds.”

Eren did as told and joined Levi behind the desk. Eren leaned against the dark wood and stared at his fiancé with crossed arms.

“Give me until 6,” Levi muttered. A stressed hand ran up the side of his face and tangled into dark hair.

“Whatever you say.”

Eren approached his fiancé from behind and began massaging his thick shoulders. The brunet dug his thumbs into stiff muscles. The older man relaxed into his touch, his hands settling into his lap.

“You need to relax,” Eren murmured into his ear.

Levi let out an involuntary groan. “Fuck, that’s good. Don’t think this massage will make me any less pissed off about this morning.”

Eren scoffed. “Oh how I know you have a soft spot for holding grudges. How about you take out some of that anger on me?”

“And how do you suppose I go about doing that?”

Eren snaked a hand up Levi’s throat and forced him to look up. Eren smirked and met Levi’s lips, kissing him feverishly. At first, the older man returned this sloppy kiss. His tongue darted into Eren’s wet mouth and massaged all over.

Levi shoved a hand under Eren’s chin and forced him upwards.

“We’re in my office, clown,” Levi scowled. “Now is not the time to be getting hot and heavy.”

“Really?” Eren teased, spinning Levi in his chair to trap him against the desk. “That kiss said otherwise.”

Levi only responded with one of his infamous scoffs. He shoved Eren’s hand away and avoided eye contact.

“So how about it?” Eren asked, a hand resting on one of Levi’s pectorals. “You wanna show me who’s boss?”

Eren never really initiated sex between them. But when Levi was all pent up and bitchy like this, it was hard to resist.

“You’re a real slut, you know that?”

“Why don’t you show me?”

-

Levi was always very good with his mouth.

Although his mouth was filthy and he cursed more than a sailor at times, he knew his way around using it during sex.

Levi’s breath is hot between Eren’s legs and he seemed helpless against the strong hands that had him pinned over his desk.

Levi’s tongue alternated between circling Eren’s hole and pressing into it. His prolonged and patient approach was sending Eren’s mind reeling—he wasn’t a patient person, period. So having Levi, someone who was notorious for taking their meticulous time, was torture.

Eren had to lean further into Levi’s desk and press his hot cheek against the cool wood. He’s vaguely aware of the slick noises that Levi is producing behind him, sending shots of electricity straight down Eren’s core.

The brunet is tempted to touch himself, to finally relieve his cock of all the buildup that Levi’s subjected him to. But he isn’t sure how far along Levi is in his power trip.

“Shit, Levi, please—“ Eren blubbered over himself, feeling the deep arousal in his groin only grow hotter. “Honey—_baby_—“

“Shut up,” Levi muttered against the flesh of Eren’s cheek. He delivered a swift smack to the neglected mound of flesh next to him.

“You’ve been bad today, Eren,” Levi remarked, running a light finger over Eren’s puckered entrance. “You‘ve been testing my patience all damn day—time to reap what you sow.”

Eren laughed breathlessly and rutted his hips against Levi’s touch. “You think this is a punishment, huh? You’re gonna have to be a bit more rough with me, Mr. Ackerman-_Jaeger_.”

“I like the sound of that,” Levi muttered. One hand gripped at Levi’s mound of flesh, massaging into it with stern fingers. “I think you should take my name, instead.”

Eren heard the older man open a drawer and close it. He bit a grin back to himself as he realized what was happening.

“Is that so?” Eren teased, his voice creaking.

The brunet closed his eyes and braced for the sensation, breathing hot puffs of air onto the desk. Eren still had his work shirt on, with his tie loosened around his neck. His pants and boxers were crumpled to a heat at his feet, long forgotten.

Levi, on the other hand, still wore his work clothes save for a jacket. There was something erotic about this, something forbidden and deeply erotic. It made sense though, didn’t it? For Eren to be attracted to Levi wearing the clothes he first thirsted for him in.

“Yes,” Levi replied, soaking a couple of fingers in lube. He circled Eren’s entrance once more, teasingly dipping the tips of his fingers in and out.

Eren bit onto his fist as he felt Levi stretch him out slowly and carefully.

“I want others to know you’re mine,” Levi growled, his fingers splitting open and stretching Eren. “Eren _Ackerman_. Say you’re all mine.”

Eren reeled from the sensation, the aroused feeling in his gut almost throbbing. “I’m-I’m yours, Levi! Please, please—I need you, already.” 

Levi didn’t reply, only pumping his fingers faster into Eren. His fingers curled and he eventually found the right spot, making Eren wince and arch his back.

Eren knew this sensation. As Levi kept abusing his sensitive spot, Eren began murmuring under his breath. The coil in his gut began to tighten and he felt his cock throb as it threatened to release.

“L-Levi, I’m so close—!” He moaned, thrusting back into his lover’s fingers. “I-I’m—don’t stop-don’t stop!”

Levi retreated his fingers. Eren took a deep gulp of breath, his lungs on fire and his head spinning. The warmth of Levi behind him was missing and left his entrance throbbing for more.

“Hey . . . What’s the big idea?” Eren whined, turning back around. “Why didn’t you let me . . . ?”

“You’ve been bad,” Levi replied simply. Get on your knees and don’t touch yourself.”

Eren complied, coming face to face with Levi’s manhood. The brunet undid the older man’s pants, flickering between eye contact with Levi and the stiffness underneath his fabric.

He fished out Levi’s erection, gripping it into his hands and admiring it. Eren relished the sight—it was thick and flushed with color. So flushed that it looked painful.

Eren drew a long, slow lick up the underside of Levi’s cock, making the older man’s hips twitch. Eren grabbed at the length once more, slipping his mouth over the top half and hollowing out his cheeks.

He worked like that for awhile, Levi’s cock straining Eren’s jaw. His own cock stood at attention when hearing the sounds of Levi’s pants and low voice giving him praise.

“You’re so good, Eren,” Levi would mumble, tangling a hand in dark chocolate hair. “You feel good. You know how to make me feel good, don’t you?”

Eren hummed low, the vibrations from his throat surrounding Levi’s cock.

“Can I fuck your throat?” Levi asked, his voice slightly hoarse. He yanked backwards on Eren’s hair and forced eye contact between the two.

Eren nodded, wiping his slick mouth with the back of his arm.

“I’m gonna come down your throat,” Levi warned, both his hands grabbing Eren’s face. He lined his cock up perfectly with the younger’s eager mouth.

He slipped in his entire length slowly, making sure Eren was taking him Ik well. Once he felt comfortable, Levi pulled his hips back and buckled them into Eren’s mouth again.

Levi let himself lose control, ignoring Eren’s slight gagging. He pounded into Eren’s mouth, each thrust feeling like ecstasy. His hands forced Eren’s head into place, his fingers yanking on Eren’s hair and gripping the back of his head.

Soon, Levi felt his stomach tighten and the head in his groin grow hotter. With one final thrust, he released himself into Eren’s throat, calling out his name in a hoarse moan. His cock throbbed, making his hips buckle and stomach muscles twitch.

Eren pulled back, coughing and heaving for air. Levi wasn’t concerned, he only felt gratitude he could finish.

“Don’t look so disappointed, brat,” Levi tsked. “If you think I’m done with you, you’re sorely mistaken. Back on my desk.”

Eren scrambled to his feet and leaned backwards on the cool wood. His eyes were glossed over and lost in the distance. Levi’s never seen him so wrecked and it was a delicious sight.

The brunet spread his legs open right away, his cock still hard and flat against his stomach. As Eren relaxed backwards, he knocked a few things off Levi’s desk.

“Sorry,” the younger mumbled.

“Don’t worry about it,” Levi rolled his eyes, unbuttoning his shirt. “Worry about what’s coming to you next, Eren.”

Levi approached his fiancé and grabbed his wrists, tying them together using his dress shirt from earlier. Eren whined at this, buckling his hips in protest.

“Don’t do this, Levi,” Eren pleaded gently. “I want to touch you.”

“Shut up,” Levi snapped coldly. “You want me to gag that mouth of yours too?”

Eren looked up at him daringly from his submissive state on the desk. “And what will you do if I don’t shut up, huh? What if I moan so loud the firm downstairs can hear us?”

“Eren . . .”

“You want people to know I’m yours, don’t you?”

“I do . . .” Levi answered, grabbing at Eren’s tie and bringing him close. “But I love the sight of you bound and gagged so much more.”

Levi mashed his mouth into Eren’s, their tongues massaging and wrestling with one another’s. Levi stripped Eren of his tie and wrapped it into the other’s mouth.

“Now you watch as I work,” Levi ordered, bringing his office chair back around. “Don’t cum unless I tell you.”

Eren nodded, the makeshift gag doing well enough at its purpose.

The mere sight of Eren being bound and silenced was enough to get Levi nearly erect again. But not quite all the way there . . .

Levi sat in his chair and brought himself closer to Eren, his fingers tracing Eren’s puckered hole like earlier. Eren groaned, his cock twitching at the sensation.

Levi half smirked before pressing his mouth to Eren’s balls. He ghosted his tongue over the wrinkled skin, hitching his breathing ever so slightly. Eren’s hips buckled, forcing Levi to send a firm slap to his behind.

And once again, Levi began abusing Eren’s hole. With lubed fingers, the raven pushed three fingers inside, making note of Eren’s strained expression. Eren’s cock was flushed and looked almost painful, which was a truly delicious sight.

Levi couldn’t help himself. With the other hand, he gripped Eren’s cock and licked at the precum nestled at the top. Eren’s moans were muffled, but loud enough to make Levi glare at him.

Levi sunk his mouth down on Eren’s full length, all while his fingers thrusted into him. His fingers rubbed against his walls and worked him open as his cock was buried to the hilt in Levi’s mouth.

Eren’s length was always impressive. It stretched Levi perfectly and it seemed to hit all the right places. What a shame that Eren was being a little shit today. Levi had to punish him accordingly. 

They kept at this pace for awhile before tears began to gather in the corner of Eren’s eyes.

Levi retreated from Eren’s cock, allowing it to rest in his firm fist. Eren breathed heavily, his fists clenched so hard his knuckles were white.

“You gonna come soon?” Levi asked, his grip around Eren’s slick cock lessening.

Eren nodded frantically, his eyes pleading and watering with Levi.

“I suppose you deserve it,” Levi reasoned, removing his hands from Eren’s groin. Eren twitched at the loss of contact, his back arching and his cock bouncing.

Levi smirked and stood over Eren. He began jerking his own cock to stand at attention, indulging in the sight before him. “You want me inside you, don’t you?”

The younger nodded again, his hips buckling.

“You want to be full of me,” Levi noted, his free hand moving up Eren’s thigh and dancing around his cock. “I’m the only one allowed to touch you. Isn’t that right?”

“Mmhmm!” Eren’s muffled voice sounded.

“Good boy,” Levi noted, delighted at the other’s submission.

The raven grabbed his cock and aimed it directly at Eren’s puckered entrance. He slowly slipped in, his jaw falling slack at how tight and warm Eren’s walls were. It suffocated him, it seemed.

Once fully sheathed, Eren’s head fell to the side and his eyes screwed shut. Levi didn’t like this.

He leaned forward and grabbed the back of Eren’s head, forcing him to make eye contact.

“You’re gonna watch me come inside you,” Levi muttered, bringing their foreheads close.

Due to their height difference, Eren was curled almost uncomfortably on the desk. But Levi didn’t care.

Levi stood proudly, bringing his cock back and pushing his length all in at once. Eren’s eyes rolled back in his head and he arched into the feeling.

The raven began pounding into his lover, sending the desk rattling and Eren’s cock bouncing. He gripped the tan hips before him, the stark contrast between their skin sending him overboard.

“Fuck, Eren,” Levi moaned, his hands moving from Eren’s hips to glide across the planes of his stomach. “Fuck . . . You’re gonna make me come again. Mmh—you’re so good like that.”

Eren couldn’t respond, but his eyes rolled back into his head and his feet attempted to anchor themselves on the edge of the desk.

Eren’s body felt as though it was about to snap from the loaded up orgasm he was so desperate for. His body begged for release but he forced himself to hold back, fearing retaliation from Levi.

Levi’s thrusts were powerful, only seeming to get faster and harder. He looked focused in, his mouth panting and his eyebrows scrunched.

“Fuck, Eren—“ Levi’s voice hitched. “I’m—I’m gonna come. Fuck—“

Levi’s breath froze and with one last thrust, he emptied into Eren. His voice fell silent, his mouth forming a ghost of a moan.

That was all Eren needed. Eren came at the same time, his body convulsing and tightening around Levi, milking him a bit more out of his second orgasm. His mind went blank as he felt the sweet release of all the pent up energy Levi put him through.

Eren came all over himself in ropes of cum. Eren’s cock twitched as it emptied itself out, having cum landing on his collarbones and the very end of his chin.

After a still moment, Levi eased out of Eren. The younger’s hips rolled, his entrance feeling thoroughly abused and stretched.

Levi undid Eren’s gag, tossing the ruined tie to the side. Eren’s head fell back, his breath heavy and his cheeks flushed with red.

“I didn’t go too hard on you, did I?” Levi asked, his fingers fumbling over each other as he began to untie the restrains around Eren’s wrists. The skin underneath was reddened and raw, sending spirals of concern into Levi’s stomach. 

“No,” Eren croaked. “It felt good—you made me feel good.”

“Good,” Levi replied, still unsure.

Eren sat up and leaned in for a kiss, his movements dazed and drunk off his intense orgasm. Levi returned the soft kiss, pressing his sweaty forehead against the other’s.

“Love you,” Eren mumbled.

Levi pressed a quick kiss to Eren’s puckered lips. “Love you too. Now get the fuck off my desk.”

“As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next one?? Hopefully???
> 
> Thank you for reading :,)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years and a surprising phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back to my mess! 
> 
> Thank you all so so much for the positive feedback. Coming here onto this website in light of everything going on feels like a good form of escapism. Please don’t stop spreading your positivity on the internet, there’s more people out there who need it than me. 
> 
> I acknowledge, though, that I have enough privilege to forget everything on this website and dedicate my time here. 
> 
> Please don’t stop fighting for what’s right. Enjoy the chapter.

“Enter.” 

On cue, the younger man entered the office, finding his fiancé on the floor and surrounded by a dissembled chair. He had his white noise machine playing in the far corner of the room, giving clear indication that he was stressed. 

But Levi looked adorable like that—his hair disheveled and his sleeves rolled up. It made Eren all the more eager to marry him and make him into a handy husband. 

“You’re still putting that thing together?” Eren laughed, walking over and joining his partner on the floor. He knew better than to touch any of it, though. Levi tended time have a system in place when putting furniture together. 

“And you’re still not going to help me?” Levi teased. “This was _your_ present. I ought to think putting this damn thing together would be a part of that.” 

As harsh as he sounded, Levi truly was grateful for his Christmas gift. He’s been complaining about his stupid chair for months now and Eren jumped on this easy opportunity for a gift. 

Levi was notoriously difficult to buy gifts for; anything he needed he would buy himself. And right before any anniversaries or Valentine’s Day, Levi would beat him to the punch. 

But this Christmas, Eren was finally able to catch Levi by surprise. After a little research, Eren found a comfortable and _expensive_ office chair for his fiancé. 

Levi’s gratitude was never rewarding, but Eren could read his fiancé better than anybody. The raven’s simple ‘thanks’ was enough to send a punch of butterflies in his stomach. 

Eren snorted. “Yeah right. I’m still traumatized from when we tried to put our bed frame together.” 

“You bought the instructions in German, remember? And we still couldn’t put it together. Don’t you speak that shit?”

“_Nur ein bisschen_.” 

“Cute. Now what do you want.” 

Eren sighed. “Well, everyone’s wondering if we’re throwing a New Year’s party tomorrow night. After all, you did promise . . .” 

“I don’t recall.” 

Eren’s face fell flat. He stared at his partner for a few more minutes, giving him time to rethink his words. Levi chose not to notice. 

“This morning?” Eren teased, his gentle reminder causing the older man to freeze. “After we showered together and I did that thing with my—“ 

“I say whatever you want when you get me like that,” Levi snarled quickly. “But no. No parties.” 

“And why not?” 

“Who’s gonna clean all that shit, Eren? Certainly not me.” 

“How messy could it be?” Eren whined childishly. “It’s just a few of us. I doubt some of the older crowd would want to stay all the way until midnight.” 

He was lying. Eren knew that most everyone was down for an excuse to get drunk at the firm. There was no other reason Eren would badger his hard ass of a boss otherwise. 

Levi snorted. “And some might wanna do their own private celebrations, clown. Like me, for example.”

Levi grabbed at the brunet’s tie and brought him close. He felt the younger man’s breath tickle his lips as his breath hitched. Eren blinked rapidly, yet he felt a slight tingle of arousal at his gut. 

“Doesn’t that sound nice?” Levi’s voice dropped. “You. Me. Tomorrow night. Drinks. That dumb charcuterie board that Erwin got us. My dick in your ass. Doesn’t that sound much better than getting drunk around people you barely like?” 

“You’re a vegetarian anyway,” Eren tsked, standing up. He swatted Levi’s hand away from his tie before smoothing it out. “And no, I want a _party_. Give me a party.” 

The older man sighed, standing and swiping at his pants. His glare tilted sideways as he pulled his phone out. He began tapping at something on his phone, scoffing and huffing as always. 

Levi was no doubt, typing up a memo to send to the entire office. Eren felt a little smug at this revelation. 

“You’re such a bossy bottom, aren’t you?” 

“Don’t forget the streamers, old man.” 

-

There he was. 

Sasha fumbled with her envelope, her hands and feet sweating profusely. Her heart was beating against her rib cage, deafening her eardrums. 

She had spent all morning agonizing over her appearance. Despite wearing the same thing as she always did and having her hair the same length and same style, she felt as though making a change would be enough. 

Perhaps the change would instill some sort of bravado in her. Wearing her hair down with a cute hair clip should instill a confidence in her that her ponytail could not, yes? 

“C-Connie?” She asked, stumbling over words. She tapped her shoe, ignoring the dull ache they provided from being freshly bought. 

The associate turned in his chair, his eyes scanning up Sasha’s body before meeting her eyes and smiling. 

“Oh, hey!” Connie grinned, making Sasha swallow thickly. “‘Sup, Sash.” 

She smiled back, nauseously. “H-Hey! So, I-I had some tickets for this thing—?” 

Connie nodded, listening carefully. 

“It’s a New Years thing, and I was just wondering—“

“Hey, Connie!” Eren came around the corner, making Sasha release her breath. “I totally got Levi to throw a New Years party tomorrow. You’re in, right?” 

Connie’s eyes widened. “Dude, you’re joking.” 

“Hell no. Let’s go tell Thomas. I wanna see his face.” 

“Hi Eren,” Sasha chirped, her words sounding venomous. “How _is_ Levi.” 

“Dunno,” Eren shrugged, making the girl’s jaw clench. “Let’s go, Connie. See you around, Sasha.” 

Sasha huffed and turned to sit in her desk. She buried her head in her arms and groaned slightly, earning herself a sympathetic look from her desk partner, Hitch.

-

“This is truly awful,” Levi scowled into his drink. “I hate office parties.” 

And like he promised, a party was held at the firm the very next night. The décor was lackluster, but the employees didn’t seem to mind. They seemed to be thrilled with the idea of getting drunk in the same place they worked. 

There was also a karaoke machine in which Connie was frequently abusing.

“You didn’t seem to mind it before,” Eren remarked into the ear of his fiancé, remembering the first office party Levi held here. 

Eren took a sip of his own drink, his mind drifting back to all those months ago. Back when he and Jean lived together and back when Eren was new to the firm. 

“Yeah, well. I didn’t have someone to come home to back then.” 

Eren raised a brow. “No shit?”

“Nope.” 

“So you were just gonna die alone before me, or what?” 

Levi stayed silent. 

“Levi,” Eren pushed. “Were you—“ 

“Mr. Ackerman?” Historia came around the corner, her eyes slightly wild. “Erm, I know you told me not to accept phone calls after hours, but this—um—Sorry, I’m not sure how to explain this—“ 

“Quickly.” 

“It’s a woman. She says she’s your sister? She’s on the phone. I already linked it to your office phone.” 

Levi’s eyes darkened. “And why would you do that?” 

Historia dug the tip of her shoe into the ground. “I’m sorry—I’m—She was _really_ persistent and she-she said—“ 

“Forget it,” Levi waved a hand. “I’ll be in my office in a second. Thank you.” 

Levi slammed his drink into Eren’s chest and headed towards his office in a straight line. The door slammed and the party paused momentarily, recognizing the body language of their pissed off boss. 

Eren pursed his lips and decided to wait right outside, whenever Levi needed him. 

-

“Hello?” Levi spoke, his heart racing in his chest. His voice sounded as stoic as ever, and he wasn’t sure if this was an appropriate greeting for someone like Isabel, but better than nothing. 

He was standing over his desk, his phone in the palm of his hand. His office chair was still dissembled on the floor right by him, glaring at him in the moonlight. 

“Levi?” Her voice rang through the other end of the line. “My god, is that really you?” 

He was tempted to lie. He had no inclination to make amends with his sister, someone he hasn’t seen or heard from in nearly twenty years. 

How old was she when Levi was disowned? She couldn’t have been more than 13. That’s the age of someone who can think semi-critically, right? So why would she act out on Levi as well? Why would she abandon him like that. 

“Yes,” Levi choked out, crossing his arms. “How did you find this number?” 

“I’ve been looking,” Isabel breathed. “I—For some reason, I thought you might’ve changed your name.” She laughed humorlessly. “But you’re still going by the same name. That’s amazing. I can’t believe it’s really—“ 

“And you—?” 

“Magnolia. Isabel Magnolia.” Isabel answered. “I changed it as soon as I moved out. I can’t believe I found you again. I’m so sorry for what da—what _he_ did to you. That wasn’t fair. I’m so sorry, Lee.” Her voice broke off at the end, being interrupted by her muffled cries.

Levi’s heart wrenched at her sobs, but he had so many questions. She sounded desperate and heart-broken, but why would she claim to hate Levi too back then? 

The raven spent all these years resenting each member of his family. He never thought to give any of them the time of day. In fact, he dreamed of the moments he could all throw them the middle finger and exclaim how proud he was of himself. Maybe he was wearing a rainbow thong, maybe he had his face painted blue, but now that he was here . . . Now that this was a reality, his heart couldn’t help but listen and forgive. 

“Why would you do that to me?” Levi asked coldly. “Mom and Dad said you moved away because you didn’t want to be gay like me.” The older reiterated the story he was told, almost as though he burned it into his skull for the past two decades. 

“I didn’t!” Isabel gasped. “I swear on my grave I didn’t and never would. I was sent to another boarding school because I defended you, Lee. I promise up and down that is what happened. We need to catch up. Seriously.” 

“_I don’t want to_.” 

Levi’s knee jerk reaction made his throat feel closed off. His heart thumped and he almost immediately regretted those words, but he had to stand by them. 

He couldn’t regret his choices. 

Isabel was silent for a heavy moment. “Levi, please—“

“No!” He cried, almost childishly. “You had all these years to find me and you never did! Why now? You made me feel alone and you made me feel like shit.” His words sent heat to his cheeks and he felt tears prick at the backs of his eyes. 

“You’re not mad at me,” Isabel stated, almost rehearsed from her end. “You’re mad at him. I had nothing to do with him, Levi. I promise. You can either believe me or don’t, but if you have enough forgiveness for mom, I hope you have some left for me too.” 

“Goodbye, Isabel.” 

“Bye.” 

Levi slammed the phone down on the receiver and choked out a sob he didn’t realize he was holding. 

He doubled over his desk and let the tears run free, dripping down his pale skin and collecting at the bottom of his chin. He sobbed into his arm and pounded the desk with his fists, his heart clenching and his throat dry like sand. 

-

At some point, Levi ended up on the floor next to his desk. He had his head hanging low between his perched knees and his arms over his head. 

He stayed like that for an hour or so, his tears going dry long ago. He might’ve drifted off a couple of times, but his mind felt raw. 

The door to his office slowly creaked open and Levi lifted his head, seeing the familiar shape of his fiancé standing in the door. 

“Everyone’s on the roof,” Eren smiled softly. “The countdown is soon. Care to join me?” 

Levi wanted to shove him out. Levi wanted to curl himself in a ball and bask in his dangerous concoction of self-loathing and daddy issues all by himself. Fuck some stupid fireworks, Levi had his bed to cry into. 

“I ought to punch you in the mouth,” Levi grumbled, standing and grabbing his coat from the top of his desk. 

“If that makes you feel better. Now come up and follow me, you damn grinch.” 

“Clown.” Levi muttered half heartedly. 

“Yours truly.” 

-

The roof was cold as hell. The wind was bitter and cold, biting at Levi’s pale skin and making him shiver. 

He cuddled into the big arms of his fiancé and scowled into his familiar chest. 

Levi wanted to hate it. He wanted to hate this so bad and talk down to it. He was absolutely not in the mood for any New Years magic, but god damn it if he didn’t love the way Eren smelled all around him. There was comfort and softness in the way Eren held him and buried his nose into Levi’s neck. 

The view was nice as well. Their office building wasn’t superbly tall, but it was enough to give a tall view of the street and twinkling lights beyond. 

The air was filled with sounds of the gentle roars of the street. There was music playing somewhere and cheers coming from the opposite direction. Levi wanted to hate this feeling so bad, but Eren was just too damn convincing. 

“Can we hurry this along?” Levi chattered, holding his jacket closer to himself. 

“Only _you_ would ask time to move faster for your convenience,” Eren teased, pressing a small kiss into Levi’s temple.

Levi rolled his eyes and dug himself further into Eren’s arms. He was grateful Eren didn’t ask about the earlier phone call. He assumed the brunet might’ve learned his lesson from meeting his parents at Christmas time. God bless the man for being a fast learner. 

The screech of a firework interrupted their conversation and a streak of green shot into the sky before exploding and fizzling. 

Levi blinked at the sight. There was something awe-inspiring about being this high in the air and seeing such a bright display. 

Shortly after that, a few more fireworks went off around them. Levi jumped slightly, causing Eren to laugh in his ear. Levi smacked him playfully and met with his dazzling, sea green eyes in the dark. 

“You’re such a dumb ass,” Levi scolded, shifting himself to face his fiancé. The wind whipped their hair, nipping at their ears and blowing harshly. 

Eren looked so stunning like this. His skin looked almost ghostly in the night, his dark hair whipping and moving like brilliant flags and his eyes . . . God his _eyes_ were gorgeous. 

Eren cracked a grin. “You love it.” 

“TEN!” Voices shouted around them. 

“I’m glad we could do this,” Eren confessed, his thumb reaching up to brush Levi’s cheek. 

“NINE!” 

Levi chuckled. “You know I only do this shit for you, right?” 

“EIGHT!” 

“Of course,” Eren placed a small kiss on his forehead. “And I love you for it.” 

“SEVEN!” 

“I really don’t deserve you,” Levi confessed, his words running out like water. “You’re perfect. I—“ 

“SIX!” 

“Levi?” 

“No, it’s true. All the bullshit you deal with—“ 

“FIVE!” 

“Don’t say that,” Eren urged, his bright eyes searching into Levi’s.

“FOUR!” 

Levi jerked his head away and avoided eye contact, his cheeks blazing with fire. Butterflies bloomed in his gut, furthering his feelings of embarrassments 

“THREE!” 

“Look at me,” Eren encouraged.

“No,” Levi choked stubbornly. “You’re—God damn it. Fuck, Eren.” 

“TWO!” 

“Levi,” Eren spoke more sternly, grabbing his chin and forcing the older to make eye contact. “I’m meant to be here. With you.” 

“ONE!” The voices chanted higher. 

Eren pressed his chapped lips against Levi’s as cheers and fireworks went up all around them. 

Levi sunk himself into the feeling of warm lips and the familiar smell of his lover, his arms wrapping around the back of Eren’s neck unashamed. There were whoops and hollers all around them, the night sky being illuminated with sprays of multi-colored light. 

The raven found warmth in the booms and sizzles of the fireworks above, his heart soaring out of his chest. 

“Happy New Years,” Eren smiled, pulling away first. 

Levi smiled lazily, the bliss in his heart making him feel like one of the fireworks shooting into the sky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope I was able to take you away from the stress of the world for a minute or two.


End file.
